Saved
by Iron Angel 80
Summary: DW POV: Dean and Sam have one final shot to save him from the pit. Angst, humor and foul language. Now complete - Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own supernatural but I wish I could have an afternoon of Jensen Ackles time though.

Chapter One

They were in the middle of nowhere, as usual. Just another dusty back road gas station, same as a thousand others that they'd been to over the years. Dean was at the pumps, filling up his beloved Impala while Sam was inside stocking up on provisions. A rust caked truck rattled in, the door screaming in defiance as the driver got out to go into the service station. Dean glanced up to see a pretty blonde in a trucker hat and tank top give him and his car an appreciative look. He returned the look and added a wink, he loved his car, it was a chick magnet.

He finished filling up the car and leaned against the trunk, waiting for either Sam or the blonde to emerge from inside. Dean was hoping it would be the blonde to come out first so he could chat her up and try to get her number. He was pretty sure that he could convince Sam to stay in the area for the night if his prospects for the blonde were promising. Dean only had five months left until his deal with the crossroads demon came due, and he wanted to do as much living as he could with the time he had left. And in his books, nothing said living like nailing a different chick in every town they hit. Besides, she looked like the adventurous type.

Dean tore his thoughts away from his downstairs brain when he noticed his brother walking out of the gas station with a plastic bag in one hand and two paper cups of coffee balanced in the other.

'Dean, I've been doing some thinking.' Sam began.

'So have I, did you see the blonde in the trucker hat go in?' Dean was straining to look around his kid brother. The freak was three inches taller than him with shoulders like a linebacker.

Sam rolled his eyes, 'Dude, will you listen to me?'

'I am listening. I can listen and scout out the local talent at the same time. It's a useful gift really. Comes in quite handy with you around.' Dean was still trying to spot the girl through the dirty windows but was having a difficult time with it.

Sam, becoming visually irate with his brother's incessant skirt chasing, said, 'She's in there batting her eyes at the dude working the cash register. They were talking about the party they had hooked up at last weekend, and that there was another party this weekend that they were going to go to together.' Sam rolled his eyes, 'I was standing there for like, two minutes listening to them recap their drunken escapades before he even realized I was there. The little twerps face went bright red when he finally noticed me there.'

'Well, I guess she's a lost cause then.' Dean clapped his hands together, 'So Sammy, what's on your mind?'

Sam tossed the bag through the open window onto the back seat. Handing Dean one of the coffees he said, 'There's a house in New Orleans…'

'Do they call it the Rising Sun?' Dean cut in, a smart ass grin on his face.

'Dean, can I talk without you butting in?'

'Sorry Sammy, go on.'

'There's a woman there…'

'And I bet she's been the ruin of many a poor boy.' Dean smirked.

'Dude! Stop it!'

'It's a classic song Sam, I can't help it if you just walk into these things.'

'Any way, there's a woman there who may be able to help us.'

But Dean had turned away and was rummaging in the back seat in a box full of cassette tapes. 'I know it's hear somewhere.'

'What are you looking for?'

'My copy of the Animals. I want to hear that song.'

Sam grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him. 'Dean, did you hear what I said? This woman may be able to help you with your demon deal.'

'I heard you Sam, and no! There's no getting out of this deal so drop it.' Dean said angrily. He was getting annoyed at Sam's constant attempts to save him. Dean had made the deal, would do it again if he had to, but Sam's interfering had to stop before the deal was nixed and both their asses were carted off to hell. It's not like he wanted to go to the pit, far from it. But he had serious regrets about saying that to Sam before, about looking for a way out of the deal. He had gotten the kid's hopes up in a moment of self-doubt.

'It doesn't hurt to try' Sam insisted.

'Yes it does, Sammy. The demon said if we try to weasel out of the deal we're both roasting in hellfire,' Dean stared hard at his brother, 'Why is it so hard for you to let me go?'

'Dean, I can't just let you go to Hell! For God's sake, you're my brother!' Sam started pacing the parking lot, running his hand through his shaggy hair in agitation.

Dean decided that the best course of action would be to ignore Sam in hopes that he would drop the subject. 'Ah, here it is,' Dean exclaimed cheerfully as he found his cassette of the Animals. 'Get in the car bitch, let's hit the road.'

'Jerk.' Sam replied sullenly as he slunk into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him.

Dean revved the Impala's engine and popped in the tape. A high pitched squeal came out of the speakers and Sam hit the eject button to stop the noise. Sam studied the cassette and said, 'Looks like this ones seen better days.'

'Well that sucks. I'm going to have that song stuck in my head for days if I can't listen to it. Where on earth am I going to find another tape of that?'

'You know, you could always install a CD player in this thing and I could download any song you wanted.'

'Bite your tongue heathen! I listen to music the way it was meant to be heard! With all the scratches and imperfections intact. Imagine, me listening to cleaned up and digitally re-mastered tunes.' Dean thumped his hand on the steering wheel and glared at Sam. 'That would be like telling George Thoroughgood that using a beer bottle as a slide is the improper way of using the instrument.' Dean gave Sam a disgusted look, 'Downloaded music, aughh! Thief!'

Sam rolled his eyes, 'This coming from a guy with ten false credit cards in his wallet.'

'We got to pay the bills somehow Sammy, hunting ain't exactly a lucrative business.'

'You got that right. So are we leaving this dust trap or what?'

Dean gave a final glace in the rearview mirror for the blonde before putting the Impala in gear. 'Yeah, we're out of here.' And he gave his baby a little gas and spun some dirt as he exited the parking lot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'So where are we headed next genius?' Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

'New Orleans.'

'I told you, we're not going to see some chicken bone shaking, old voodoo crone.'

'Look man, she's supposed to be the real deal.'

'No! Now do you have a job lined up for us, or do I get to go on shore leave for a while?' Dean paused, 'And let's not forget Bela. We owe that bitch big time!'

"Great idea, know where to find her? We've been looking for her for weeks, not to mention staying away from Lilith. So as soon as you know where either of them are, be sure to let me know.'

'Alright smartass, alright. So is there a job?'

'Well, there's a possible Chupacabra outside of Poplarville, Louisiana.'

'Geez, that's right outside of New Orleans isn't it? What are the odds?' Dean rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. The kid meant well, but was a real pain in the ass sometimes.

'You've been leading us in this direction for weeks,' Dean accused him. 'How long was it going to be until you told me about the mojo broad? Or were you just planning on showing up on her doorstep with me beside you, thinking we were there chasing down some lead for a case? How did you even find out about her?'

'Just heard it through the grapevine.'

'More like you asked around if anyone knew of anyone that knew their way around demon deals.'

'No, actually it's the woman that Tamara told me about.'

'I still can't believe you told her about that.' Dean was furious, the fewer people that knew about this deal the better.

'She really thought this woman might be able to help.'

'Well that's just great. It's real nice of you guys butting in like that. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside,' Dean sneered.

'Screw you! We're trying to help.' Sam said hotly.

'Thanks, but I don't need your help.'

'Dean, you're going to be dead in five months if we don't find something. And I'm not going to just sit back and let that happen.'

'I thought Tamara said she was in Shreveport?' Dean snapped.

'Even Hoodoo priestess's can move, Dean.'

Sam had a pissed off look on his face Dean only ever saw him give their father. Dean understood now why Dad always lost it on him at times like these, it was really irritating getting smack from a guy with a shaggy haircut. Really, how can anyone think you're a badass with a haircut like that?

'You know Sammy,' Dean felt tired all of a sudden, 'These Hayley Joel people are always fakes.'

'Missouri wasn't.'

'Missouri was a one in a million.'

'There _are_ people out there with real abilities Dean.'

Dean rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to steady himself. He really didn't want to lean over and deck the guy, even if it would make him feel better about the whole situation.

Regretting what he was about to say, he forged ahead. 'Is there really a Chupie in Poplarville?'

'Reports of livestock, dead in the fields, drained of blood.' Sam sighed.

'Alright then,' Dean conceded. 'We'll hit Poplarville and take care of the Chupacabra.' Dean paused, 'Then we'll stop by the old bat's house. She'll either be a fraud or she'll tell us there's no chance.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean was in a foul mood. First, the Chupacabra case was a hoax. It turned out to be some stupid kids thinking it was funny to kill the neighbor's livestock. When Dean and Sam had caught up to them, Dean was so pissed off that he waved his gun in the punks face, scaring the shit out of him. Then, when one of his friends decked Sammy, Dean lost it and beat the snot out of the kid just out of principle.

Then, that night in the bar, Dean was having a fun evening with a pretty red-head named Susan. Things were going good until Dean led her out to the car. He leaned in and was kissing her, but she pulled back when Dean tried to cop a feel. She said she wasn't comfortable getting so close to a guy she just met and then she took off on him.

Now, he was sitting outside the motel, waiting for Sam to come out so they could make the two hour drive from Poplarville to New Orleans to see the Voodoo Queen. All in all, Dean was convinced the whole thing was a trip gone bad. Ah well. At least they were going to go to New Orleans, a city where a guy like him could easily find some company for the night.

Finally, Sam came out of the motel, hair still wet from the shower. He climbed into the front seat and grabbed the paper cup of coffee Dean held out for him. Sam grunted a thanks and Dean had to smirk at him. For once, Dean had got back to the motel room before his brother did and Dean was curious what had kept straight laced Sammy out so late.

'So Sammy, you had a late night last night. Anything interesting happen?' Dean inquired.

'No.' Was Sam's terse reply. He looked a little hung over.

Dean pulled onto the road and said, 'What? You didn't meet a nice young thing to keep you company last night?'

Sam made a grunt of disgust.

'Well that doesn't sound good, so what happened?'

'It was too horrible, I'm not going to tell you.'

'Well you got to now, you've piqued my interest.' Dean grinned, loving to see the kid squirm.

'Fine! I was playing darts with a couple of guys and we were taking turns buying rounds. Towards closing time, one of them grabs my ass and says that he and his boyfriend think I'm _yummy_ and invite me back to their place to play twister.' Sam spat out.

Dean nearly went off the road from laughing so hard. 'So is that why you got back so late?' Dean was finding it difficult to talk straight. 'You and your new friends were playing board games all night?'

'Fuck off,' Sam grumbled. 'I had no clue they were gay. After that I found an after-hours bar where I met some red-head who I couldn't get to stop hanging off me.' Sam paused, 'So we went to the alley for a bit, and then I came home.'

'That's my boy!' Dean exclaimed, cuffing him gently on the back of the head. 'So what was the lucky girl's name? If she gave you her number, we could always stop by here on the way back for you to see her again.'

'No thanks. Susan was a bit too much of a tramp for my liking.' Sam said disgustedly.

Dean's brain was racing to catch up to what Sam had just said. 'Did you say her name was Susan and that she was a red-head?' He asked.

'Yeah.'

'Was she wearing a green dress?' Dean asked sharply.

'Yeah, how did you know?'

Dean slapped the steering wheel and shouted, 'Son of a bitch!'

'What's going on?' Sam asked, alarmed.

'I was working on that girl all night and she turned me down cold!' He exclaimed. 'Then you meet her and she's all over you!' Dean accused him.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. After a minute Dean joined him, really, it was pretty ironic.

They had been driving in silence for awhile when Dean glanced at his brother and asked, 'You ever been to New Orleans before Sam?'

'No.'

'Well, you're going to love it. Too bad it's not Mardi Gras though, that's one hell of a party! Thousands of hot college girls, all dying to show off their ta-ta's for a plastic bead necklace.' Dean's face went wistful at the memory.

'When was the last time you were in New Orleans?'

'Three years ago, just before I came to get you at Stanford…when Dad went missing.' Dean said quietly, realizing now how sensitive the conversation has gotten. Dean knew that Sam didn't like talking about his college days, when he had had a girlfriend and a chance at a normal future. Before the Yellow-eyed demon came into the mix.

'So anyway, after we see Madam Mojo and decide she's a few fries short of a happy meal, we'll hit the bars for a little action.' Dean was actually getting excited, it had been over two weeks since his last friendly encounter, and that was too long for this Winchester.

Sam only grunted as a reply, his hangover keeping him from making his usual smart ass remarks. Dean leaned over and turned up the volume to the radio. Sam groaned and buried his head in the crook of his arm, while Dean smiled to himself thinking of all the hot girls he'd be chatting up later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Out of the blue, a half hour out of the city, Sam asked, 'How do you do it?'

'Do what?'

'How do you sleep with so many girls?' Sam looked at him with an anguished expression.

'Sam, I think you already know the spiel about the birds and the bees,' Dean joked.

'No, I mean how do you do it emotionally? Do you even remember the names of the last six girls you were with?' Sam accused him.

'Sure, there was Lisa and Kim, Mindy…'

'Her name was Mandy,' Sam corrected.

'Okay, Mandy. Then there was…' and Dean was unable to remember the girls before that. He could remember vague descriptions of them, mostly if their boobs had been real or not, but not much else. He suddenly felt angry at Sam for bringing up the conversation. 'So I don't remember them all, big deal!'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'So it would be no big deal if they didn't remember you?'

'Oh, they'd remember me, Sammy, I guarantee it.' Dean shot back.

'How are you so casual about it? Don't any of them mean anything to you? Are you happy just being a one night stand? A guy some girl did because the conditions were right, but never wants to see again.'

'I'm sure that there are plenty of girls out there that would love an encore to this show,' Dean gestured at his chest and torso. Hunting was hard work and he knew his body was proof of the effort, despite all the greasy spoon joints they ate in.

'You know, if you were a woman, you'd be called a slut.'

'Yeah, but I'm a man so I'm called a stud instead. Double standards are a bitch Sam, but when they work in your favor, you don't question it.' Dean was getting even more pissed because he was still trying to remember the names of girls and couldn't. 'Now why don't you shut your pie hole for awhile, I was enjoying the quiet.' He turned the radio back up until he saw Sam wince. Smiling at his brothers discomfort he leaned back into the Impala's seat and settled in for the last leg of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Dean and Sam were cruising down a side street looking for the address Sam had written down on a piece of paper in his hand. They had stopped for a bite to eat at Hooter's, at Dean's insistence, and Sam's hang-over seemed to be getting better as the surplus of greasy food worked it's way through his system.

'Dude, I think that's it down there.' Sam pointed to a two story white Victorian, complete with shutters, wrap around porch and a white picket fence.

Dean squinted at the place. 'What is this? Martha Stewart's witch doctor cousin?'

'No man, this is the place. See,' Sam pointed at the paper and then the house number. 'Number 97, this is it.'

'I don't believe this,' Dean said disgustedly. 'All this way and she doesn't even fit the profile. I mean, where are the animal bones? Where's the two dozen stray cats?'

Dean pulled the car forward a little more and parked at the curb. From where he was, he could now see a driveway that ran along-side the house and a garage towards the back. Parked in front of the garage was a white 1970 Dodge Charger. Dean let out a low whistle and said, 'Looks like the Lady has a greaser in for a palm reading right now. Let's get a closer look at that car.' Dean was excited. He loved badass cars, and the only thing more badass than a 1970 Charger, was his '67 Impala. He opened his car door to get out.

Sam frowned, 'Dean, maybe we should wait until the guy comes out. You never know how he'll react to seeing a couple of strangers looking over his ride.'

'First of all,' Dean said patiently, as if Sam were three, 'he'll see my car out front and he'll know that I'm a car guy too. He'll probably want to look over the Impala. Now you can come with me or you can sit here straightening out your skirt, whatever you want.' And Dean was out the door and up the driveway, running his hands along the beautiful ghost before him.

'Vanishing Point, nice!' Dean said appreciatively.

'Vanishing what?' Sam asked, coming up behind him.

'Vanishing Point,' Dean repeated. Sam had a stunned look on his face. 'You know, the first great American muscle car movie.'

Sam shrugged.

'Boy, I should beat you senseless!' Dean was shocked that _his_ kid brother had never heard of the movie, or even truly appreciated the mint beauty of the car before him.

'Sammy, you might have the book-smarts of the family, but your knowledge of Pop-Culture is abysmal,' Dean lectured. Running his hand lovingly over the hood of the Charger he softly crooned to it, 'Somebody loves you.'

'That somebody would be me,' came a smoky voice from the porch.

Dean looked up to see a woman on the porch, and she was smoking hot. She had a cloud of wild curls trailing half way down her back, the color of brown honey, big eyes and small features, except for her chest, which was very generous. Dean paused to wonder if they were real and decided that he didn't care. Dean flashed his patented Winchester smile at her.

'I bet you think you could charm the panties off a preacher's wife don't you?' She belittled him. 'Scratch the paint on that car and believe me, you'll regret it,' she threatened.

Dean, feeling annoyed that this chick had threatened him, said, 'It's real nice of your boyfriend to let you drive his car.'

'It's my car, thank-you,' she said tersely, 'and I would appreciate it if you would stop drooling on it.' She began to climb down the porch steps, slowly making her way towards them, heels clicking on the concrete. Her tight clothes accentuating the way her hips rolled as she walked, like a feminine version of a gunslinger's gait. Dean was suddenly overcome by a feeling that something wasn't right here. There was something about this girl that Dean was finding disturbing; it was like there was an alarm going off inside his brain but he had no idea why. He was beginning to think that this chick was looking for a fight, and if Dean didn't fight monsters for a living, he might have been tempted to grab Sam and take off. Something wasn't right.

Before Dean could make a smart-ass come-back, Sam cut in. 'Hi, my brother and I were looking for Lady Annathea, is this the right place?'

'Oh, this is the right place,' she said, never taking her steely glare off Dean, even though he had stepped away from the car.

Dean's mind was racing. Something wasn't right and he couldn't put his finger on it. He had lived off his instincts for too long to ignore them now, and right now his gut was telling him this girl was going to be nothing but trouble for him.

'The Lady Annathea crap is for the rubes and tourists, you can call me Anna.' She continued, tossing her wild hair over her shoulder.

'Wait, you're the person we're here to see?' Sam cut in but was ignored as the other two continued to give each other icy glares.

Suddenly, realization came to Dean, an image of flying hair on a bar dance floor, and later that same hair fanned out on a pillow. Without thinking he blurted out, 'You told me your name was Layla!'

'Oh, he remembers me now, how touching,' she mocked him. 'Layla is the name of the song that was playing when you first started hitting on me. You were so horned up that if the bar was playing Lynyrd Skynyrd, I could have told you my name was Freebird and you wouldn't have thought twice about it.'

'You gave me a fake name?' Dean accused her.

'What? You think you invented using fake names? You told me your name was John Bonham for Christ's sake.' She bit back at him. 'Tell me, John, any chance of Led Zepplin making a reunion tour? I wasn't able to get tickets for the London show.' She had her arms crossed across her chest and her hip cocked.

'You fake-named me…well I'll be damned.' Dean cursed.

'Sweetheart, you certainly are.'

'What?' Dean snapped.

'Dean, you're damned. You sold your soul and that's why you're here.' She replied shortly.

'How did you know that?' Dean was glancing back and forth between Anna and Sam, 'If I gave you a fake name before, how do you know my name?' A rising panic was welling up in his chest.

'Yeah, how do you know his name?' Sam asked, coming to stand protectively next to Dean.

Smiling sweetly at Sam she said, 'You are Dean and Sam Winchester, your father was John Winchester. John sold his soul to save Dean's life. His spirit was released from Hell when you two opened the Devil's Gate in Wyoming seven months ago. Dean sold his soul to save you, Sam, and that's why you're alive.' She sauntered a few steps closer to the brothers. 'You're here, in my driveway, looking for help out of that Demon deal.' She was standing in front of Dean now, cockily staring him in the eye, a finger under his chin to hold his gaze. 'You need my expertise,' she whispered to him. 'Fate's a bitch, isn't it?'

'How do you know all this?' Dean was fighting to keep his voice from shaking. He was royally freaked that this girl he nailed once was spewing out details of his life that few people knew.

'Well, when you're the Winchester's, you tend to be a little famous in some circles. The spirits watch what you're up to like humans watch Britney Spears and Lindsey Lohan. I'll let you two decide which one gets to be Brit and who gets to be Lohan,' she mocked him, gently scratching a long finger nail across his cheek before stepping a few paces back. 

'I've been tracking your progress for the last few weeks, and I was expecting you today,' she said sweetly to Sam.

'But how do you know these things?' Sam asked her, his voice low.

'The spirits gossip like old women,' she replied. 'They've been following your movements since you decided to lure your brother here.' She shot Dean a nasty glance, as if she could hear what he was thinking, which happened to be nothing complimentary. 'They've been watching you like house wives watch soap opera's.'

'All right, that's enough!' Dean interrupted. Pointing a finger at Anna he said, 'you're crazy! I don't know how you know these things, but stay away from us. Sam, we're leaving.'

'What's the matter Dean? Not in your element if you can't lie?' She cocked her hip and looked fiercely at him. 'Don't like the idea that you can't hide what you're thinking? That things are watching you and there's nothing you can do about it? That they've been telling me everything you've been up to?' She pouted her lips at him, 'No secrets to protect you?'

Dean felt trapped and nauseous, like he was moments away from hyperventilating.

'I know about the swathe you've been cutting through the female population lately. I also know about the dry spell you've hit recently.' She stepped up to him, staring up at him because she was so much shorter than himself, though that didn't seem to phase her.

'You don't know anything,' he breathed.

'I know that the girl in the trucker hat thought you were cute until she saw how old you were. Honestly Dean, you shouldn't set your sights on such young girls, a guy nearing thirty is ancient to a twenty year old.'

'Shut up!'

'And I know that you struck out with Suzie-Q last night. It must have hurt to find out she latched herself onto Sam instead.'

'I said shut up!' Dean yelled at her. She was pushing dangerous buttons and Dean wasn't sure he could keep his hands from circling her throat for much longer.

'You put you're hands on me, and I swear, you'll really miss the last few months of your sex life,' she whispered menacingly.

Dean pulled back, 'how…?' How did she know he was thinking of grabbing her?

'The spirits told me,' she ground out. 'I know you're not usually this slow on the up-take Dean, but I'll spell it out real clear for you anyway. The spirits know what goes on in that head of yours. They tell me what I need to know.'

'There are spirits reading my mind right now?'

She nodded. 'You're thinking of taking out your EMF and doing a reading.'

Dean could have laughed if it were happening to some one else. As it was, he felt like he and Sam were in an old west stand-off, only instead of an ugly cowboy spitting tobacco and pointing a gun, they were facing a pissed off former lover who could read minds and talked to dead people. Great, just freaking great.

'Look,' Sam interrupted, 'you're right. We're here because we need your help.' Dean saw Sam give Anna his puppy dog face, the one he used on cases when he was trying to pump people for clues. Dean didn't think puppy dog faces were going to work on this bitch.

'I know,' she conceded. 'Like I said, I was expecting you today. I could have turned you away already.'

'So you'll help us?' Sam looked hopeful.

'Wait, wait, wait.' Dean interrupted. 'How exactly can you help me anyway? I don't even know why we're here. Sam never said much about what you do.'

'I act as sort of a…legal moderator…for people who gamble away their souls to demons.'

'What does that mean?' Dean asked acidly. 'A legal moderator?' Dean said it like it was the same as fish gutter.

'It means, that for a fee, I get shmucks like yourself out of the trouble you've gotten yourself into. Demons are very sticky about some things, but if you know how they operate, you can work counter-deals.'

Dean started laughing. 'You hear that Sam? For a fee she sweet-talks demons into giving up their prizes.' Dean was almost doubled over from laughing. 'How exactly do you get into a business like that?' He rounded on her. 'Didn't like home-ec in school so you went into demon-law instead?'

'Look you pig! You came here to me because you thought I could help you stay out of the pit, and I'm the only chance you got. So fuck-off with the attitude.' She turned to Sam and said softly, 'I charge a fee to stupid idiots because dealing with demons is dangerous. Most of the cases I get are people who sold their souls for something foolish like a date with their crush, or a promotion. Hunters are pro-bono because the world needs people like you.' Pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Dean she said, 'even assholes like your brother.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The three of them were sitting around Anna's kitchen table drinking coffee. Dean was still pissed at being dragged in here, with the tasteful furniture and matching drapes. He felt dirty just looking at the nice sofa with the big television in front of it. The hoodoo queen looked like she lived well, Dean couldn't even see any evidence of her craft around.

Sam had pretty much pushed him onto the porch and though the door into the house. When they entered they were greeted by Metallica's Enter Sandman blasting from an IPod that was hooked up to a pair of speakers in the corner. The place was really nice as much as Dean hated to say. At least there wasn't a feminine atmosphere, everything was clean and functional. Anna had shown them to the kitchen and offered them coffee. Dean was going to refuse, until he smelled it brewing, and then he couldn't turn it away.

Sam cut the silence, 'So what are we going to do? How does this work?'

'Well,' she began, 'like I said outside, I've been tracking you two for a few weeks now. I knew you were coming and I knew that I had to help you. So I've been gathering some intel on the situation.'

'What do you mean intel?' Dean interrupted rudely. 'How do you gather intel and how do you know it's reliable?' Dean was his father's boy after all and any marine knows the importance of good intelligence information.

'I…' she began, but was interrupted again by Dean.

'And how do we know this will work?' Dean was just shy of yelling. 'I mean look at this place, it doesn't exactly look like any shamans place we've seen before.' He gestured wildly around him, 'this place doesn't exactly scream "Demon Aficionado" to me.'

Anna looked him calmly in the eye before responding. 'Firstly, just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there. I've found that hidden wards are more effective, besides, who wants to look at those awful symbols all day? They scream reminders at me that I can't have a normal life.' She gestured randomly around the kitchen, 'The signs are there for those who know how to look for them…I like that I'm able to hide them.' She nodded her head at the window, 'Sam, go look at the curtains for me and tell me what you see.'

Sam got up and went to the window, lifted the curtain into his hand and studied it. 'I don't see…wait a minute…the stitching!' He exclaimed. 'There are symbols stitched into the hems,' he explained to Dean. 'They're so small, you wouldn't know they were there.'

'They're protection wards. I have them hidden all over the place. The lovely picket fence that surrounds the property has runes and sigils carved into every piece, so do the railings and wind-chimes on the front porch. There are iron bars embedded in the walls below every window so that demons can't enter, there's also a devil's trap painted on the underside of the door mats.'

'So this place is Fort Knox to demons then?' Sam asked as he sat back down at the table.

'Pretty much,' she said while taking a sip of her coffee.

'So what about this intel you said you gathered?' Dean asked, impressed that she was able to hide her craft, but not about to tell her so.

'Well, there are a number of demon traps buried in the yard, they're made from solid sheets of metal and let me tell you, they were a bitch to get made.' She closed her eyes and laughed, 'you should have seen the guy's face when I told him I'd curse him if I saw one welded joint.' She straightened herself out and continued, 'any way, in the last few weeks, there's been more than one night when I was woken up by the spirits, to see someone standing, locked in place in my yard.'

'Demons?' Sam asked.

'Demons,' she agreed, 'black eyed, pissed off, rip your head off demons.'

'What did you do?' Dean asked, forgetting to sound pissed off and annoyed.

'Interrogated them, then sent them back to hell where they belong.' She paused and looked at Dean. 'They want you quite badly Dean. They gave your contract to some big brass in the pit.' She leaned on her elbows and leaned closer to him. 'When they say demon army, they have the army part right. There's a hierarchy in the demon world, the longer you've been there, the more powerful you become and the higher you rank. You made the deal with a corporal, the contract is being held by a general. Getting you out of this deal is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.' Anna took a sip of her coffee and placed the mug back on the table.

'So how are we going to break this deal?' Sam asked softly.

'Never fear Sam,' Anna said as she patted him gently on the cheek, 'I have a plan.'

'So let's hear it then.' Dean said, anxious but not wanting to get his hopes up. Anna seemed to know what she was doing and Dean was now willing to hear what she had to say at least.

'It's quite simple really. We summon the demon into a demon trap, kill him with that lovely pistol of yours, and presto! Debt free Dean is back to using women as he pleases, and out there fighting this war at his brother's side.' She gave Dean a cynical smile that Dean took to mean he could eat shit and die.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, knowing that the other was thinking _'oh shit, the colt!'_

'How do you know about the colt?' Dean questioned.

'That question is getting a little old, Dean. I know about lots of things that I shouldn't.'

'Well there's a problem with your plan,' Sam cut in, 'we lost the colt. Actually it was stolen from us and we haven't been able to get it back yet.'

Anna held up her index finger and said, 'Just one sec.'

She got up from the table and knelt in front of a corner cupboard near the sink. She began to pull out pots and pans from the cupboard, scattering them on the floor around her knees. Dean and Sam confusedly watched her, not knowing what she was up to. When the cupboard was empty, she leaned into it, nearly crawled half way into it so that only her ass was sticking out. Dean allowed himself to admire the view for a moment before remembering that he didn't much like the bitch, and looked elsewhere.

After a moment Anna re-emerged with an old metal box in her hands. She placed it on the table between him and Sam, a satisfied smile on her lovely face. There were symbols painted on the surface of the box and Dean was curious what was inside.

'That's a demon lock-box!' Sam whispered.

'It's a curse box!' Dean exclaimed, jumping up and knocking his chair over in an attempt to put space between himself and the box.

'It's both,' Anna said quietly as she lifted the lid.

Sam, who had also jumped up when Dean did, peered over her shoulder and exclaimed, 'It's another colt!' He made to reach into the box but Anna slapped at his hand and he pulled back.

'It's your colt, boys.' She reached into the box and lifted out the long, heavy antique pistol that was guaranteed to kill anything. She showed them the carving on the hilt to prove it to them.

'But...but, how?' Dean stammered, coming closer to examine the colt that has been stolen from them weeks ago. Anna held it out to him and he took it from her, relieved to have it back in his hands.

'Bela Talbot called me two weeks ago, asking if I wanted to reconsider the sale of a personal item of mine. She said she had something of great value that I might find useful in my line of work, and that she would trade.'

'Wait, you know Bela?' Sam asked, shocked.

'Unfortunately, yes.' Anna lip curled at the admission. 'That miserable bitch is the biggest snake in the grass, pain in my ass, hate the site of her beautiful face…wish she'd fall into a pit and leave me alone for the rest of my life.'

Dean smirked because that was how he felt about Bela too.

'I don't understand,' Sam said, a look of confusion on his face. Dean was glad Sam said so because he wanted an explanation too and Anna didn't seem to like answering his questions. 'What did you have that Bela was after? Something that she was willing to trade the colt for; because she could have got a lot of money for it on the black market.'

Anna sighed. 'Bela had been after me for the last year for a certain item of mine. Twice she came back, offering more money each time, and each time I turned her away. She must have got the picture that it wasn't for sale because then she came in the middle of the night to steal it.'

'Bela tried to break in here?' Sam asked, incredulous.

'Yeah, but the good thing about spirits are that they are like guard dogs that don't sleep. They woke me up the second she stepped on the property.'

'So you caught her?' Dean questioned.

Anna shot him a scathing look and said, 'I had the home turf advantage…and a warning. Bela is good at what she does, but I had the drop on her. When she came to, she was tied to that chair you're sitting in right now.' She indicated the chair Dean was sitting in and he was pleased that Bela had been bested by someone, because he and Sam had been screwed by her so many times.

'What did you do to her?' Sam sounded in awe.

'Oh, I let her go. But I made it perfectly clear to her that if she tried to steal the mirror, that I had a particularly nasty curse protecting it and it would be all lined up for her. Bela's a lot of things, but she's not stupid, you don't mess with hoodoo curses.'

'But you traded her what she wanted for the colt,' Sam whispered, 'what did she want that badly?'

Anna exhaled, 'A very old, very powerful scrying mirror. It had been in my family for generations.'

'I've heard of scrying bowls, but not scrying mirrors, what are they and what do they do?' Dean asked, working hard to sound polite.

'A scrying mirror works the same way a bowl works, only it's white magic instead of black. Instead of blood or entrails, you pour a little holy water on the surface.'

'Why don't more people use mirrors than instead of bowls?' Dean questioned. In his mind, the mirror thing sounded a lot less disgusting.

'Almost any silver bowl can be used as a scrying bowl. The mirror needs to be blessed by a Cardinal,' Anna replied. 'That's why they're so rare, because Cardinals just don't support witchcraft. According to the records they used to burn anyone even remotely connected to magic or herbology, or someone with just enough common sense to know that simply praying won't cure an illness.' Anna was quiet a moment before continuing. 'As far as I know, there are only six that were ever made, I don't know how many still exist, mine may have been the last.'

A heavy silence fell on the threesome. Each considering what they have learned so far. Dean ran his thumb along the handle of the colt, wondering how much it had cost Anna to get it back for them. Sam spoke up, 'Besides the obvious money factor, why would Bela go to all that trouble for that thing?'

'Oh I don't imagine she wants to sell it,' Anna responded. 'I think she wants it for herself. Probably to further her already lucrative business of locating "rare items for select clientele." She adopted a fake accent to match Bela's that was surprisingly close.

'But Bela uses talking boards and tarot cards, why the mirror?' Sam asked softly.

'Cards and boards are unreliable, they don't always work, spirits can lie. The mirror lets you truly communicate with the dead, no lies or deceptions. It's also supposed to be able to speak with spirits that have, shall we say, passed beyond the veil. Bowls can only communicate with spirits and demons that are on earth. Not to mention it's not as gross as a bowl of blood or entrails.' Anna's lip curled at the corners a little. 'It's not like I even used it, I don't have to…not with my – abilities,' she gave a sad little laugh. 'My Grandmere used to use it, so it just had sentimental value to me.'

Dean allowed himself a moment to dream about looking in to the mirror and being able to talk to his dad again, his mom.

'I'm sorry,' Sam said. 'It seems like this gun cost you a lot.'

'Yes, well, the colt is more useful at the moment than an old mirror. Sentiments don't get you much when you're dead.' Her voice thickened a little at the end and right then Dean decided that he would steal the mirror back for her after this was all over. It was the least he could do. Besides, he and Sam owed Bela big time.

Anna seemed to straighten her back a little and said, 'After she left I put the gun in this box, it was the box I kept the mirror in and I felt it needed all the protection I could give it.'

Before Dean could stop himself, 'So you hid it with the pots and pans?', slipped out of his mouth and earned him yet another dirty glare from the woman standing on the other side of the table from him.

'This box has a heavy curse laying on it,' she bit back. 'You may have noticed that I stopped your brother from reaching for the colt when I opened the box. If he had removed the gun from the box instead of myself, the curse would have fallen on him and things would be very bad for him right now.'

'What's the curse?' Sam asked softly.

'Your worst moments…nightmares, every bad thing that has ever happened to you during your life is replayed in your mind over and over. You can't think, you can't sleep, anguish and despair take over, and eventually, it will literally drive you mad,' Anna replied with a heavy voice, 'a blathering, drooling idiot.' Sam gave a low whistle.

Dean thought about how much bad shit he and Sammy had been through and how terrible it would be keep reliving it. The memory of Sam falling in the mud after Jake had stabbed him in the back, and having him die in his arms, flew into his mind and Dean knew that image alone would be enough to eventually kill him.

'That is fucked up.' He spat, and stalked away from the table.

'Dean…' Sam called, but Dean was already standing in the living room rubbing his hands across his face, desperately trying to rid himself of the image of Sam's eyes going blank.

'Dean…' Sam's voice came from behind him and was full of worry.

'It's alright,' he answered gruffly, 'I just need a second.'

Dean watched his brother go back into the kitchen, back into the same room as the witch, or whatever she was. He wondered how he didn't see it before, back in that bar, back in his motel room. _'Must have been thinking too much with my downstairs brain,'_ he thought. Dean outwardly groaned, and knowing there wasn't anything else to do, headed back into the kitchen.

Striding purposefully into the room he said, 'Alright,' pointing at Anna he barked, 'You're not coming with us so tell us what we need to do.'

'Firstly,' she snapped, pointing her own finger back at him, 'do not speak to me like that in my own home, I will not be bossed about like some spoiled child's servant.' Dean drew back a bit at the venom in her voice. 'Secondly, you need me.'

'It'll be dangerous, we should do it on our own,' Dean insisted.

'You don't know the demon's summoning name.'

'You could tell us,' he countered.

'You don't know how to draw the summoning circle.'

'You could teach us.'

'You don't know the chants or how to recite the invocations.'

'You…' Dean stopped, knowing that chants and invocations aren't something you learn in an afternoon, and they are something that you definitely don't want to get wrong.

'You see,' she said smiling sweetly, 'you need me.'

Dean glared at his brother who had been watching the two of them like it was a tennis match, 'Sam! Back me up here!'

Sam shook his head, 'Dude, we need all the help we can get.'

Dean threw his hands up in the air in frustration, turning his back on the other two who were apparently ganging up on him.

'Lovely,' Anna chirped, 'glad that's settled. Now,' her voice went all business, 'we have a lot to do tonight, we can perform the ceremony tomorrow night and I won't do it on anything less than consecrated ground, so we'll use an abandoned church I know of. I suggest that you stay here instead of a motel,' she held up her hands when Dean made to protest. 'It will be safer for all of us to stick together. If you don't think that the demons are moving in on us, you're a bigger fool than I took you for. This house is as safe as it's possible, there are spare rooms upstairs, you can take your pick.'

Dean gave Sam a disgusted look when he nodded at what Anna was saying.

'Also,' she continued, ignoring the mutinous look on Dean's face, 'it's getting late and I'm starved. Let's make some supper, there are some steaks in the fridge, and we can prepare for tomorrow night afterwards.'

Dean's stomach growled at the word 'steak' and he chastised it for it too being against him.

Anna tossed Sam a set of keys. 'Sammy!' He caught them easily.

Dean expected Sam to snap at her for calling him Sammy, but was dumbfounded when he didn't. _'What the hell?! I'm the only one who gets to call him that!'_ Dean thought angrily.

'Sammy, be a dear and pull my car further up in the drive so you can park behind it. Cars on the street tend to get broken into around here but no one will mess with it if it's in my driveway. Also, there are some bags in the trunk, will you bring them in for me?'

'Sure, no problem,' Sam replied, smiling at her.

He turned away and Dean made to follow him when Anna said, 'Don't go anywhere Dean, we need to talk,' she looked pointedly at Sam. 'Privately,' she emphasized.

Sam nodded and said, 'I'll take my time,' before giving Dean a smirk that plainly said that he deserved everything she was going to say to him. Sam walked away and Dean groaned inwardly, dreading what was coming.

'Anna, look…' he started, but was interrupted.

'Shut up Dean,' she snapped. 'There's something I haven't told you yet about the ceremony that I didn't want Sam to know.'

Dean was startled. He was expecting her to chew him out on skipping out on her in the middle of the night, not this. 'What aren't you telling us?'

'Demons tend to attach themselves to certain people they're interested in, and when you summon them, you need a little bit of that person in the circle to draw them in. Usually a little blood is all you need.'

'That's no problem,' Dean interrupted, 'I'm not squeamish about spilling a little blood.' He smiled cockily at her. Blood, ha!

'I'm afraid that blood isn't going to be enough for this excursion,' she replied acidly, wiping the smile off Dean's face. 'Blood is only enough when the demon in question is on this side of the grass. Your demon is still in the pit, and after summoning him, he needs to be possessing a body in order to kill him. You can't shoot a black cloud Dean. Your pistol will only work on a demon possessing a body.' She paused to let that statement sink in.

Dean's mind was running full tilt now, processing what she just told him. 'Someone needs to be in that summoning circle,' he stated. Anna looked intently at him. '_I_ need to be in the summoning circle.' Anna nodded solemnly. 'The demon will possess me and I'll get shot with the colt, killing both me and the demon.'

'Yes,' she whispered, 'I'm afraid so.'

Dean exhaled loudly, the gravity of the situation settling on him. 'And you didn't want to tell Sam, why?'

'It's obvious isn't it?' She replied, shocked. 'Sam will never let you waltz into that circle Dean. He's getting so desperate, he's as likely to abduct some homeless man and use him. And I will _not_ shed innocent blood to save your soul!' She poked him hard in the chest.

'Sam will never shoot me,' Dean stated.

'I know.'

'You'd have to do it.'

'I know.' She had a hard look on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes, they looked near to tears.

'Have you ever killed anyone before?' Dean asked and the look on her face was enough to say that she'd really never harmed anyone before, much less shot someone. Dean sat down heavily in a kitchen chair. Burying his head in his hands, he let the grave situation settle into his mind. 'Sam won't let you shoot me either,' his voice was muffled by his fingers.

'I know, we'll have to ditch him long enough to do it ourselves. The invocations aren't as hard as I made them out to be. When the circle is drawn, I'll send Sam back to the car, telling him I forgot something. When it's clear, you step into the circle and we'll summon the demon. As soon as it's inside you, I'll shoot. We'll have to act fast, a demon as powerful as this one will have to be dealt with quickly. A demon trap will only slow down this guy for a moment; he'll be too powerful otherwise.'

Dean looked up and stared her full in the face. 'So tomorrow night, I'll be dead,' he stated baldly.

She nodded and whispered, 'but your soul will be yours.' She pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down. She started to reach for his hand, but caught herself, and rested it in a closed fist on the table top instead. 'Dean,' she said softly, 'you knew you weren't going to survive this deal. At least this way, your soul won't be roasting in the pit.'

'But I still had a few months left with Sam, can't we do this later? More towards the end of my time?' He was looking at her and he knew he was pleading but couldn't stop himself.

'And if you're killed before then?' She questioned. 'Your line of work doesn't exactly come with an insurance plan Dean. You are not guaranteed the full year. If you die before this ceremony is completed, you'll spend eternity in hell,' she reasoned. 'This needs to be done as soon as possible, the demons are circling in on you and Sam. There isn't much time left and soon you'll be surrounded.'

Dean stared down at the table top, not wanting to look up and risk Anna seeing the tears that were threatening to form. She placed her finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. She whispered 'We can't save your life Dean, but we can save your soul.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All hail King Kripke – the genius behind the best show on TV

Chapter Five

Heavy hearted, Dean walked out onto the front porch to find Sam sitting there surrounded by their gear from the Impala and Anna's grocery bags. Sam scrambled to his feet at his arrival and looked gravely at his brother. Dean tried to put on a braver face, not wanting Sam to find out about his and Anna's secret plan.

Sam, full of brotherly concern said, 'looks like she gave you an earful.'

'You can say that again,' Dean replied heavily.

'Are you two alright now?'

'We'll never be alright Sam,' Dean said lifelessly. 'Let's just get through this ceremony and them we can put this town in our rear view mirror and never look back.' It was important that Sam not suspect anything, he would only try to stop them, and Dean knew that Anna was right that there was no other choice. He just wished that he could have had more time with Sam; that he wouldn't have to face this war on his own. At least Sammy would still have Bobby, and maybe he could ask Anna to look in on him from time to time too. Well, if Sam didn't kill her for betraying him. Dean would have to warn her about that. 'Come on inside, I'm starved.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean sat at the kitchen table meticulously sharpening every blade he and Sam owned. He was pretending to ignore what his brother and Anna the bitchy demon expert were talking about when in fact he was hanging on to every word. Sam and Anna were at the kitchen's center island preparing supper, well Anna was preparing supper and Sam was just getting in her way in an attempt to help, but she seemed to like Sam enough to ignore his culinary clumsiness. She finally just gave him vegetables to peel in an effort to get him out of her hair. Dean tried to ignore the way Sam seemed to be hanging on her every word, the pair had become fast friends and Dean gritted his teeth at the thought of the plan he and Anna were going to carry out right under the kid's nose.

'So you seem well off enough,' Sam remarked, gesturing to the room around him, 'you must either charge a fortune, or you get more business than I'd have thought was possible.'

'Nothing quite like that I'm afraid.' She laughed. 'This house was my fathers. He and my mother died in a car crash last year and it was left to me.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Sam said sincerely.

'It's okay. We weren't close at all, strangers really. I was raised by my Grandmere Rosaline in Shreveport, I only saw my parents at Christmas and that was for appearances sake only. I'd spend the whole time waiting to go back.'

'That sounds terrible. Growing up, we had our troubles, but we always had each other. What happened?'

'Well, Grandmere was a hoodoo priestess, and a renowned one. She had a gift. She taught everything she knew to her daughter, but my mother didn't have her talents. When my mother was twenty, she met my father and fell in love with him. When he learned what she was, he gave her an ultimatum, that she could walk away from that lifestyle and marry him, or he would stop seeing her.'

'Ouch.' Sam replied.

'Yes, well mother chose to leave Grandmere and marry him. Grandmere told me she had begged her not to go, that if he really loved her then he would accept what she was, but mother wouldn't listen. They got married, moved to his family home here in New Orleans, and had me. I was sent to live with Grandmere when I was four when my parents realized that my imaginary friends weren't so imaginary.'

'It must have been quite a shock for them that their daughter talked to ghosts.'

'Tell me about it. Dad was the sort that didn't like anything out of the ordinary. They didn't know how to deal with it, Dad was worried that I would do something to embarrass him, so they sent me away,' she said simply. 'He told his family and colleagues that I was going to a fancy boarding school in Texas.'

'I'm sorry,' Sam said genuinely.

'Don't be,' Anna smiled at him, 'Grandmere loved me for who I was, and I loved her. She taught me about what was out there and how to defend myself against it. She taught me her craft, and she taught me how to be strong. I don't regret my life with Grandmere one bit, no matter how – odd – it was sometimes.'

'Odd,' Sam repeated, 'that about sums up our up-bringing too.' They both laughed and Dean tried not to roll his eyes at the Brady Bunch moment going on in front of him, he wasn't supposed to be paying attention after all. 'So where's your Grandmere now?' Sam asked.

Anna gave him a sad little smile before answering. 'She died two years ago. Peacefully, in her sleep.' Sam gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 'I had continued to live there, Grandmere had left me her cottage, it was the only real home I'd ever known. When my parents died, my uncle – my father's brother – he challenged my claim for this place, even though I was the only heir and listed in the will as the beneficiary. If he hadn't made such a stink about the whole thing, I would have let him have it all. I didn't need or want the place. But he was such a dick! And when he called Grandmere a heathen witch, well, I went for the jugular then. I even made him buy me out of my father's share of their consulting company. The money from the life insurance and my uncle's buy-out is what makes me able to live like this. But sometimes I really miss my Grandmere's cottage.'

'Why don't you sell this place and go back there?'

'One of the stipulations my uncle was able to get the judge to enforce was that this had to be my primary residence for a period of five years, don't ask me how he got that passed, he must play golf with the judge or something. Any way, I'm here until the deadlines up, then I'll sell it and go back home to Shreveport.'

'You know,' Sam started, 'when Tamara told us about you, you are not what we were expecting.'

Anna laughed, 'You were expecting some old hag or something instead?'

'Honestly?' Sam said smiling.

'Tamara may have been talking about Grandmere when she told you about us. Everything I know about demons, I learned from her. I haven't seen Tamara in years and it's possible that she doesn't know that Grandmere died and that I kind of took over.'

'So what else do you do then? You can't possibly work counter deals with demons on a weekly basis.'

'According to the IRS, I clean houses, that's what's on my tax papers anyway. If they think that means that I mop and do rich people's laundry, well that's their problem. I mainly clear houses of spirits, I get some malevolent ones on occasion, but usually it's just that the homeowners don't want to see the freaky ghost lady standing on the stairs when they go to take a piss in the middle of the night.' She said.

'So you don't go after the big bad uglies?' Sam teased.

'I'll leave the monsters under the beds to the adrenaline junkies like yourselves.' She laughed. 'Although,' she added thoughtfully, 'I have been doing a lot of exorcisms the past few months. You guys opening that gate has made it very busy for everyone.'

'How much do you charge for saving someone from demonic possession?' Dean shot at her, slightly affronted that she was in this kind of business and still paid taxes.

'That's a bit of charity work that I do. You know, giving back to the community and all.' Her voice dripping with annoyance. 'Here,' she barked as she slammed a couple kitchen knives on the table in front of him. 'Since you're already in the mood for sharpening blades, do those for me.'

Dean lifted one, feeling the weight of the metal and approving of the quality of the blade. In his head he was already figuring out how much spin he would have to put into it if he were to throw it at a target. A curly haired target. Best not to think about such things, he thought, Madam Cleo might sic her ghosties on him. Dean drew the chef's knife across the whetstone a couple times, The Eagles 'Witchy Woman' wafting in from the IPod in the other room. Dean, feeling annoyed that he was sitting at the table on the outside of the conversation, and being thoroughly ignored by the other two, decided he wanted to irritate Anna as much as he could. What was her deal anyway? So he had run off on her in the middle of the night, had she been expecting an engagement ring from him or something? And what kind of girl went home with a guy she just met, and didn't know the rules? 'Hey Anna,' he blurted out, 'what's with all the radios anyway?' She looked up at him sharply and Dean knew he hit a nerve so he kept going. 'There's an IPod _and_ a stereo in the other room, there's a radio in here, there's radios in each of mine and Sam's rooms, there was a waterproof one in the shower, there's even one of those emergency hand-crank numbers on top of the fridge.'

'Sometimes the power goes out,' she said quietly.

'Well I like music and all, but you seem to be a little obsessive compulsive about the whole thing.' Dean smirked and ignored the daggers that Sam glaring at him. 'So what's the deal?'

Looking highly uncomfortable, Anna said quickly, 'They help me focus.'

'I'm sorry?' Dean asked, not sorry in the least, 'focus on what?'

Anna gestured around her. 'You, Sam – this.'

'You lost me,' Sam replied.

Turning to Sam and ignoring Dean again she explained. 'I can't turn off what I hear from the spirit world, it's like being in a room with a dozen conversations going on all around me at once, and not being able to ignore any of them. They all just filter right through me,' she shivered slightly. 'The music helps me focus on this frequency, where living people are. There's a reason why we're not supposed to hear ghosts, it's damn eerie. It's quite maddening sometimes because I can't turn it off and have some peace and quiet.' She paused as if considering what she was going to say next, 'the louder the music the better because it drowns out the spirits, makes me feel almost normal. That's why I spend so many evenings in bars just dancing, it makes me feel like I'm free.' Dean might have felt sorry for her, then he remembered that she threatened his sex life earlier, and he didn't pity her anymore. Sam continued to send dark looks at his brother for making Anna upset, but Dean didn't care that he hurt his brother's new hero's feelings. Honestly, what was with Sam anyway? He certainly latched onto this broad some fast.

Dinner had been one of the best meals that Dean had ever had. Anna may be a bitch, but at least she was a bitch that could cook. She had wrapped the marinated steaks in thick bacon, and barbequed them in the back yard. She had also made these little roasted potatoes that were rubbed in olive oil and seasonings, and served with thick sour cream. A few other vegetables rounded out the meal nicely, even though Dean wasn't particularly a veggie guy, unless French fries and extra onions on his burgers counted. For dessert, Anna presented a strawberry and rhubarb pie that Dean was certain was home-made, or at least from a kick-ass bakery. Dean was an expert when it came to pie.

The dinner conversation had been light, at least on Anna's and Sam's part. Dean was content to enjoy the meal in front of him. He had almost gagged on his steak when Sam had asked Anna for barbeque sauce. Anna looked at him like he grew a second head but went to the fridge for a bottle anyway. 'What's the matter with you Sammy,' Dean hissed.

'What?' Sam questioned indignantly.

'Barbeque sauce is to hide the taste of bad food. You don't slather that garbage on food like this, you're supposed to enjoy it au-naturel.'

'Sorry, didn't know you became a connoisseur overnight.'

'No, I just know that you don't mess with good food.' Dean said heatedly.

'Dean, that almost sounded like a compliment coming from your lips,' Anna mused while sitting back down and sliding the bottle across the table to Sam.

'Don't get used to it,' he snapped.

'I've already forgotten,' she said dryly. Turning to Sam she asked him, 'so are you going to tell me about Colorado or what?'

'Why does he need to tell you anything?' Dean asked sharply. 'Don't you just wiggle your nose and your spirits pick his brain and tell you everything you want to know?'

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, seemingly trying to not reach out and punch Dean in the eye. 'Besides that being rude as can be, and that it's nice to chat with someone who has a pulse, and that your brother is a pleasant conversationalist with proper manners,' she shot Dean a dirty look at that one, 'the spirits have been blessedly quite when it comes to you two since you decided to walk in the front door.'

'You mean they're not in my head right now?' Dean asked incredulously.

'They may be in your head, but there not telling me about it.' She sounded relieved.

'Do they do that often?' Sam asked.

'No,' she replied. 'Usually there's no silence to be found, but since you two have been here, the spirits have left me alone.'

'Why would they do that?' Sam questioned.

'Who cares?' She answered flippantly. 'I'm just glad that they're leaving me alone. So tell me about Colorado, it was all over the news that a gas leak killed everyone, I want to hear everything.' So Sam proceeded to tell her everything that had happened, starting with Bela stealing the colt and revealing their location to the Feds, to the mass exorcism and Agent Henrikson letting them go. He then told her about the explosion after they left and their suspicion that it was the demon Lilith that was responsible. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother for his lack in mentioning Ruby, but Dean thought that maybe Sammy didn't want Anna to know that he had a demon girlfriend who almost talked him into sacrificing sweet little Nancy. Well if Sam didn't want to tell her about Ruby, Dean certainly wasn't going to, the less he though about Ruby and her warnings about what would happen to his soul after a couple hundred years in the pit, the better.

'So how many hunters do you deal with?' Sam asked her. Dean pulled himself out of his trance to pay attention to the other two's conversation, apparently he had missed a bit of it.

'I've got a few regulars, mostly just hunters that are passing through or in the area that need supplies.'

'How come we've never heard of you before?' Sam asked.

'Sammy,' Dean interrupted, 'we never heard of Ellen and the Roadhouse before last year. There was a lot that dad didn't let us in on.' Dean tried not to sound bitter.

'Hey Anna,' Sam said expectantly, and Dean knew what was coming next, 'have you ever dealt with our Dad?'

'I'd heard of him, but I've never dealt with him,' she answered as she started clearing up the dishes. Dean noticed she didn't make eye contact while she said it and wondered if it was un-intentional, or if she was hiding something. Sam looked a little dejected, but then perked up, 'there must be some people that we know in common.'

'Well, I know about Ellen Harvelle, but everyone in this business knows Ellen. I'd heard about Bobby Singer, but I've never met him.'

'You should really meet Bobby,' Sam told her. 'He knows more about demons than anyone else we've ever met, besides yourself. You could discuss tactics.'

'Yeah,' Dean laughed scornfully, 'Her and Bobby could compare notes and devise a way to destroy all demons in one fell swoop; they could win this war single handedly.' Sam shook his head at his brother and turned to watch Anna at the sink rinsing the dishes. Dean didn't like the look his little brother was giving the witch doctor and smacked him in the shoulder. Sam scowled at him in return.

'Growing up, there was always a hunter by the name of Danny Elkins around.' She said over her shoulder. 'He would show up for a couple days, three or four times a year.' She turned from the sink to face them and she smiled wistfully, 'He would always show up in a beat up old truck, and when I'd run out to see him he'd throw a big jug of chocolate milk into my arms and say growing girls need milk but that doesn't mean it had to taste bad.'

'Ahh, Anna…' Sam started, not sure if she knew about the old hunter's death.

'I know Sam,' she interrupted him. 'It was very sad to learn about Danny's death. He was killed less than six months after Grandmere died. They were good friends, he was the only person that could get away with calling Grandmere "Rosie".' She laughed softly, 'any one else would have gotten a spoon cracked over the back of their hand – or worse.' She was silent for a moment before continuing, 'It feels like I've lost my entire family in the space of a year. First Grandmere, then Danny, then my parents,' she sighed softly, 'they're all gone.'

A realization about the old hunter came to Dean, but before he could think of a way to ask it tactfully, he blurted out, 'What did your grandfather think about Danny Elkins always hanging around?'

Anna narrowed her eyes at him and replied, 'I don't know who my grandfather was, Grandmere never married and she never told my mother who her father was. I think Mom was always a little bitter about that, that she had to live with the stigma of not having a father.' Dean had a good guess who Anna's grandfather was but before he could say anything Anna continued, 'I know what you're thinking, and if you think that anyone would be crazy enough to ask Grandmere if her and Danny Elkins were involved with each other romantically, they would be walking around with warts all over their faces for the rest of their lives. They were friends, she would hug him when he arrived, and she would hug him when he left, that's it.'

'So you don't think it's possible that Danny Elkins was your Grandfather?' Dean asked, unconvinced.

'I grew up knowing that if anything ever happened and I needed help, Danny would be there,' she said hotly. 'Danny was family; whether by blood or not is irrelevant.'

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air, broken by Sam's coughing lightly and asking, 'So who else have you dealt with?'

'A couple of hunters by the names of Steve Wandell and Gordon Walker, but they're both gone now too.' Dean and Sam exchanged glances when Anna wasn't looking. Sam had killed both Wandell and Gordon, although Wandell's murder wasn't his fault because he was being possessed by Meg at the time. Dean wished they would get off this topic, it was too close to them.

'There's another one – a friend of mine. He really has no business doing this kind of work, and I've tried to talk him out of it a thousand times. I think he just likes the sucubii or something.' She gave a half hearted smirk, 'I swear he sells the amulets I give him. He's always calling me up and saying things like, "Hey Anna, I need another wormwood pentagram, there was this nasty-ass poltergeist that flushed it down a toilet on me."' She said it in a heavy Brooklyn accent and Dean felt a pit form in his stomach. 'I haven't heard from him in awhile though. I've left him a couple voice-mails but he hasn't returned any of them yet, which is unusual. I may have to start looking for him in another couple days, just to make sure he's okay.'

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and the pit in his stomach grew a little bigger. 'What's your friends name Anna?' Dean asked softly.

'Richie,' she answered, 'Richie Vitone.'

'Anna,' Sam started, 'I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but…'

Sam didn't need to continue, Anna's hand flew to her mouth as Sam's tone sparked realization in her. Dean saw her eyes turn glassy as she whispered, 'How?'

'Demons,' Sam answered. 'We met him while on a hunt in Oklahoma, and he was killed by the demons we were after.'

Anna bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling, looking at Sam she asked, 'what happened to him?'

'Dean found him and gave him a proper burial.' Sam replied.

Anna looked at Dean for the first time that day as if he wasn't something she had scraped off her shoe. 'Thank-you,' she mouthed silently, wiping at a stray tear that had escaped her eye, 'Excuse me,' and she left the room.

She was gone for awhile, Sam and Dean just sat at the kitchen table, not saying anything, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Anna came back. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face looked like she had just scrubbed it. She was also carrying a bottle of whiskey. She slid the bottle onto the table and grabbed three glasses from the cupboard. Pouring a healthy amount of the amber liquid into each glass, she pushed a glass at each of the brothers. Sam and Dean each grabbed the offered drink and raised them into the air when she did. 'To Richie,' she rasped, 'the greasiest son of a bitch I ever had the honor of calling my friend.' And she tipped the drink back in one swallow. Sam and Dean each muttered 'to Richie,' and downed their whiskey as well. Dean wondered if there would be anyone who cared about him enough, besides Sam and Bobby, who would drink to his memory when they learned of his death.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean could hear laughter and loud music coming from the kitchen. He had been sitting on the front porch by himself nursing a beer, and brooding about what would happen the following night when they summoned the demon that was holding his contract. Hazra was his name and according to Anna, he was bad-ass.

He was headed for the fridge in search of another beer, when he came to the entrance to the kitchen and he saw something he never would have believed if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. There, in the middle of the kitchen, both with dish towels thrown over their shoulders, were Sam and Anna, and they were dancing. Well, Anna was dancing, Sam just looked like an idiot – Winchester's don't dance. She had a hold of Sam's hands and was pulling on them alternately, making his shoulders move in an awkward shuffle. Dean stood in the shadows, taking in what was in front of him, Sam was smiling, actually smiling. Dean couldn't remember the last time he saw an honest smile on his brother's face. The Rolling Stones 'Start Me Up' was blaring out of the living room speakers, Anna's hips were swinging and twisting, her hands pulling on Sam's. Dean shook his head, this wasn't the first time he had been hypnotized by the tiny dancer. They were having fun, and if it had been anyone else he would have just walked away, but this was Anna, and Dean couldn't allow his brother to become so close to her, not when she was going to kill him tomorrow night. Dean cleared his throat to get their attention just as Anna had twirled herself into Sam's embrace. Sam's face went bright red in embarrassment at being caught dancing in the kitchen, and Anna's smile disappeared at the pissed off look Dean's face had adopted.

'Sam,' Dean ordered, 'can I have minute?' He gestured to the front door with a nod of his head.

'Sure Dean,' Sam responded, still bright red.

'Thanks for your help with the dishes Sammy,' Anna said softly, touching his arm before turning back to the sink to dry the remaining supper dishes.

Dean led the way to the front porch with Sam two steps behind him. When they reached outside, Dean turned on his brother and said angrily, 'Dude, tell me we don't have to have a talk about how you don't go after girls your brother's already nailed. 'Cause that's just gross.'

'Dean, it's not like that.' Sam muttered.

'Well tell me what it's like, because it looks like you're falling for her.'

'What gave you that idea?' Sam had a confused look on his face.

'You've been hanging off her every word since we got here, you don't take your eyes off her, there was what I just walked in on in there. You let her call you _Sammy_, you didn't even let Dad call you that!' Dean poked him hard in the chest.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders, 'No man, that's not it at all. I like her but I'm not into her like that.'

'Care to explain?' Dean said sarcastically. He could hear the tone in his voice and knew he was over-reacting, but he couldn't help himself.

'She's nice, I like talking to her, what more is there to explain?'

'Sammy, she is not nice. She's a cocky over-confident bitch who'll probably end up getting herself killed because she's in over her head in this business.'

'So she's a female version of you?' Sam deadpanned.

'What!?' Dean shouted.

'Well, a fun version of you anyway,' Sam amended.

'Dude, I swear if you say that again I'm gonna start throwing punches.'

'Well it's true,' Sam insisted. 'You can deny it all you want but you two are two sides to the same coin.' Dean turned away from his brother in disgust. 'Dean?' Sam's voice softened, 'what happened between you two? What did you do that she is so angry? Because something happened that's more than a one night stand.'

'Why don't you go ask your new best friend?' Dean said bitterly.

'Because I'm asking my brother,' Sam said gently.

Dean sank down to sit on the porch step, rubbing his hands over his face he thought back to that night almost three years ago, every detail springing to the front of his mind now that he was willing to set them free and examine them.

He was twenty-six, and he had just finished a case where some guy was stirring up some bad voodoo on his co-workers. He was in New Orleans by himself, Dad was out researching another case and Dean was going to stay in town for another night or two to have some fun before joining back up with him. He had wandered into a seedy joint called Merryll's because they were blaring classic rock out of the speakers and he had thought that this was as good a place as any to get the evening started. He had strolled up to the bar-keeper and ordered a beer, turning around to casually lean against the bar to scope out the place. There was a sunken dance floor packed with people, a lot of scantily clad women, and Dean had smiled to himself and thought how much he loved this town. He was passing his gaze across the crowd looking for a girl who looked like she might be receptive to an invite back to his motel room. It was then that he saw her. It was like one of those cheesy movie moments where the crowd parts and he had a clear and unobstructed view of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was tiny, and Dean didn't usually go for short women, but her glowing confidence made her seem like she was head and shoulders with the rest. She was wearing a red dress, not trampy like the other girls in the bar, but it clung to her in all the right places and Dean couldn't take his eyes off her. She had a river of wildly cascading curls running down her back that flew around her as she danced with some joker that didn't realize that she was way out of his league. She moved like one of those Latin dancers that you see on television, she was all swirling hips, flashing legs and flowing arms. There was something hypnotic about her. Dean was unable to turn away from the creature dancing before him. There was something about her – not innocence, more akin to primal. Dean was lost in the flying curls and swinging hips. She made the other girls on the dance floor look like bad pole-dancers on their night off, which ordinarily he wouldn't mind, but compared to the Venus before him, they looked cheap and tawdry. It was then that the music ended and in another cheesy movie moment, she looked up and her eyes locked with his. Saying goodbye to the Gilligan she had been dancing with, she made her way up the couple stairs that separated the dance floor from the bar and the couple dozen small tables that littered that level.

Never once breaking eye contact with Dean, she strode up to the bar and leaned her forearms against it, only inches away from him. 'Wat'cha havin' darlin'?' The bartender asked.

'Double whiskey – keep your ice, and a beer chaser.' Her voice reminded him of silk and clear water and curling wisps of smoke all in one. Dean stood there, unabashedly watching her as she tipped the whiskey back as smoothly as if she were drinking milk. Dean wondered if her pale skin was as soft as it looked, as he took in the slender lines of her throat as she swallowed the liquid fire. Tossing a bill onto the counter, she grabbed her bottle of beer and turned to face Dean.

'Hi, I'm John – John Bonham.' Dean said casually, liking the view the cut of her dress offered him from his greater height. She has a great rack.

'Pleasure to meet you John,' she stuck out her hand and Dean shook it, 'I'm Layla.'

'Layla,' Dean repeated it slowly, tasting it and letting it roll off his tongue. He also hadn't let go of her hand yet, he was savoring the feel of her skin as he brushed the back of her hand with his thumb.

Gently extracting her hand from his she smiled and said, 'You're not from around here John, what brings you to New Orleans?'

'I'm a mechanic from Tulsa, just here for a couple of days with some buddies of mine.'

'You're here with some friends? Where are they?' She asked still smiling that wide easy smile of hers.

'They took off for a strip club.'

'And left you here all by yourself?'

Dean shrugged as if that were no big deal, 'I wanted to stay here, there was a pretty girl on the dance floor I wanted to buy a drink.' Dean smiled at her his patented Winchester smile, hoping that she _that_ kind of girl.

She tipped her beer bottle at him and said, 'this one's still full, but I'm not in any rush, maybe you could get the next round.' She leaned in a little closer to him and said, 'what kind of mechanic are you?'

'I restore classic cars,' he answered her. 'What about you?'

'I clean houses,' she said non-committedly, 'Tell me John, do you wear cover-alls at work, because I got to tell you that I've always found good looking guys in greasy cover-alls to be quite a turn-on.' She winked at him and Dean was nearly jumping for joy because she was _that_ kind of girl and she was into him.

They left the bar not long after that, making the short walk back to his motel in longer time than they should have because they kept dipping into alleys to kiss passionately, unable to wait for the privacy of his room. Dean hoped that they would make it back there soon, he wanted her quite badly and she obviously wanted him too because she almost had him far gone enough that he was considering doing her up against the brick wall. They had finally made it back to his room, when Dean opened the door and led her in she immediately jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, claiming his lips with her own. Dean managed to kick the door shut and pressed her up against the wall, pinning her there with her legs still locked around him, while he ripped his shirt off. Her clothes soon followed and Dean dumped her on the bed. He'd had great sex before, truth be told he was quite good at it and knew it, but with her – it was like nothing else. It was as if she knew all his moves and he knew all hers and they just moved together as if they had known each other that way for years.

After two rounds, they were both exhausted, Layla was sleeping, curled up on her side, facing away from Dean, who was laying on his back with one hand under his head and the other arm lodged under Layla's neck. He sighed contentedly and the sound made Layla's breath hitch a little but otherwise she didn't wake. He was just about to drift off himself when a whirring noise coming from the floor caught his attention. His cell was on vibrate and had been tossed carelessly to the floor when he and Layla had stripped their clothes off. Carefully extracting his arm from under her neck, not wanting to wake her, he got out of bed and grabbed his phone. The caller ID said it was a text message from his dad. Flipping the phone open and scrolling down to retrieve the message, he saw a string of digits that Dean recognized as coordinates. Curious, he turned on the bathroom light to light the room slightly and he retrieved a map from his duffle bag to look up the location. His breath caught and his heart started pounding, the location that his dad had sent him was Stanford University. Dean tried to call his dad back but was dumped into voicemail. Snapping the phone shut all Dean could think of was that Sam was in trouble and that he had to get to California right away.

Dean grabbed his clothes from the floor, threw them on with the assistance of the weak light coming from the partially open bathroom door, and grabbed his duffle bag from its location next to the bathroom door. Used to having to leave at a moments notice, he never un-packed anything and was ready to go in under two minutes. He turned to look at Layla's sleeping frame with regret. He would have liked to spend another day or two with her, but he was afraid that Sam was in trouble and he had to get to him. Walking to the door, he slipped out soundlessly and got into his car and drove away.

Of course, sitting on Anna's front porch now, he couldn't tell his younger brother about all of that. So he gave him the abbreviated version. 'We met in a bar, we hit it off and she came back to my motel with me – that's it.'

'That's it?' Sam asked, unconvinced and looking at his brother expectantly.

'That's it!' Dean emphasized. But Sam just continued to stare at his brother with that disbelieving look. Dean cracked and said, 'Alright, alright, that's not it.' Sam smirked and Dean almost wanted to slug the guy, but held back. 'In the middle of the night I got a text message from Dad. It was coordinates and when I looked them up they were for you at Stanford.'

'Dad sent you coordinates for Stanford?' Sam looked a little bewildered.

'Yeah, and all I could think about was that you were in trouble and that we hadn't talked in years and that I didn't know what I'd do if you were hurt – or worse.' Dean rubbed his hands across his face again, 'I tried to call Dad all the way from New Orleans to Palo Alto. I couldn't reach him, so I just drove. I drove non-stop, except for gas, coffee and a piss every couple hundred miles until I reached your apartment. When I got there and saw that you were okay, I was so relieved. Then I realized that I hadn't talked to Dad in nearly two weeks, and that I kept getting his voice-mail the whole drive to California, and I thought that the hunt he was working on went south on him, and I had to find him. Only I knew that I had to keep you with me, because I knew Dad wouldn't have sent me to you unless he thought that you were in danger.'

'So you talked me into going to look for him with you.' Sam interjected.

'Yeah,' Dean sighed. 'After I dropped you back off at your apartment, I stayed parked out front for a few minutes, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should stay with you or go look for Dad on my own. That's when I saw the flames.'

'And Jessica died.' Sam whispered. Sam looked at his older brother with a pained look on his face, 'Why didn't you tell me about any of that?'

'How could I?' Dean could hear his own voice cracking. 'After what happened to Jess, how could I tell you any of that? You were under enough strain.'

The brothers were quiet for a moment when Sam said, 'So you ran out on Anna in the middle of the night and that's why she's mad at you.'

'Seems that way.'

'Why didn't you leave her a note or something?'

'I couldn't think. I just knew I had to get to California. During the drive I promised myself that when I knew you were okay that I would try to contact her and apologize. I'd never done that to a girl before, I've never done it since, but with all that happened…'

'You pushed the thought of her away,' Sam finished for him.

'Yeah,' Dean sighed, feeling like a grade 'A' shit for how he had treated her. 'And over time I forgot all about her.'

'So much that you didn't recognize her this afternoon?' Sam asked.

'Her hair was darker then, and she smiled more…' Dean didn't seem able to complete sentences anymore, guilt welling up in him for abandoning her in the middle of the night like she was some cheap whore.

'Why don't you tell her what you just told me and apologize?' Sam offered.

'It won't make any difference.' Dean said dejectedly. 'When we're done here tomorrow, we're leaving and we're not coming back.' Dean stood up and put his hand on the door knob, 'I think I'm gonna go to bed now, see you in the morning.'

'Night Dean,' Sam whispered sadly to his retreating back.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean lay in his bed, staring at the palely illuminated ceiling, unable to sleep

Chapter 6

Dean lay in his bed, staring at the palely illuminated ceiling, unable to sleep. It was after one am, and he wasn't sure what was keeping him from sleeping. It may have been the fact that he wasn't used to sleeping in a room by himself, there was always Sammy in the other bed, or some chick next to him. It may have been the absolute quiet keeping him up, another thing that was prevented by someone else sleeping in the same room. Or it may just be the fact that Dean Winchester only had one day left to live and he couldn't bear to waste it sleeping. Dean sat up and punched his pillow in agitation. Throwing himself back down on his back he stared at the ceiling once again. Frustrated, he got out of bed and looked out the window.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. There were lights on in Anna's garage, and the flickering shadow of movement across the windows. Curious, he pulled on his sweat pants and tee-shirt and made his way out the room, down the stairs and across the yard in his bare feet.

He snuck up to a window to peer in but the window was of the frosted variety and didn't allow him to see what was going on inside. The dull thud of music wafting through the window told him that it was indeed Anna inside. He walked silently to the door and grasped the door knob. Holding his breath and willing the door to not squeak, he eased it open and stepped inside.

The garage was larger than it appeared, and was equipped with tools, yard equipment, several work benches, everything that you'd find in a typical garage. The largest part of the floor-plan was devoted to a home gym, complete with a treadmill, weights and work-out mats. And hanging in the middle was a heavy bag suspended from the ceiling, and there was Anna, beating the holy hell out of it. She was wearing dark yoga pants, a bra top and weightlifter's gloves to protect her knuckles. She too was bare-foot. Her bare back and arms were glistening with sweat as she kicked and punched the innocent bag. Her back was to him, there was a tattoo on her shoulder blade that looked similar to the one on his chest and he suspected that it would make sense for her to have a possession ward if she was always dealing with demons. She seemed to be timing her strikes with the beats of the music coming from a CD player on a bench. Dean recognized the last licks of a Black Sabbath song as he admired the liquid grace of Anna's movements before him.

The song ended and Anna wrapped her arms around the heavy bag, resting her forehead against the worn material and breathing hard. 'It's rude to sneak up on people and watch them you know,' she called out.

'How'd you know I was here?' Dean, taken aback, sneered, 'did your spirits tell you?'

'They didn't have to,' she said as she turned to face him. 'I caught a whiff of that cologne you bathe in.'

Not one to let someone rib him and get away with it, he said, 'You were doing good there a minute ago, too bad that fighting a real person is so much different.'

'Thank you Captain Obvious,' she rolled her eyes. 'And here I thought that if someone attacked me they would let me string them up by their ankles first.' She looked quizzically at him, 'what are you doing out here? You weren't too keen for my company all evening and now that I want to be alone, you saunter in here looking to bother me.'

'I couldn't sleep and I saw the light on out here and I thought I should investigate. What are you doing out here?'

'This is my garage!' she retorted indignantly.

'So you couldn't sleep either, huh?'

She glared at him, 'No, I couldn't.'

'You know, ordinarily, I'd say that the best cure for insomnia is sex,' he smiled at her, 'but I think we both know that's out of the question.'

'Definitely,' she replied drily. An evil smile crossed her face. 'You know,' she began, 'I can think of something that may help us sleep,' she eyed him up and down, her smile widening. 'Do you spar?'

'Do I what?!'

'Do you spar? S-P-A-R,' she spelled.

'I know what sparring is! Why do you want to know?'

'Because like you said, fighting a real person is different than the bag. I don't usually get anyone to practice with and it will definitely tire us out enough to get some sleep.' She was slowly circling him now. 'We need to be on our toes for tomorrow, can't be fuddled by overtiredness. Besides, I know you were just itching to get your hands on me earlier, now's your shot.'

'You are not serious!' He stared at her, still breathing hard, still glistening with sweat from her interrupted work-out. 'Come on! No!'

'Why not?' She asked flippantly. 'And don't give me the old, _"I don't fight girls,_" crap either.'

'Because it's stupid, that's why.' What was she getting at anyway? They were just as likely to do some real damage to each other, considering how each felt about the other. She was looking at him with a Cheshire smile, like she was expecting him to cave any moment. 'No,' he said again but with less conviction.

'Come on,' she said softly, still circling. 'If you want me to be able to help Sam when you're gone, you need to know that I'll be able to have his back.'

And that's what did it. Her using Sam as bait pushed away any rational thought about the absurdity of the whole situation. Dean lunged forward, just wanting to grab her arms and shake her. She dodged out of the way and when Dean turned to grab at her, she wasn't there. She was behind him again, dropped down to the floor and kicking his legs out from under him. He hit the floor hard with a loud 'Oomph.' She was on him, the damn bitch was fast. She had him rolled over, face in the floor, sitting her ass on his lower back and pulling his ankles up to his ears for all she was worth. Dean was pinned and he knew it, trussed up like a Christmas turkey.

'You shouldn't underestimate your opponent Dean,' she was breathing hard. 'You know that. Shit like that can get you killed out there.'

Dean grunted in reply. He was lucky to get that out because he still hadn't gotten his breath back yet from when he hit the floor, not to mention the indignity of Anna sitting on him. But she must have taken that as some kind of signal because she loosened her grip on his ankles and rolled off him.

Dean got to his feet and glowered at her. Anna, who was now leaning innocently against a work bench, smiled sweetly back at him. 'Care to go again?' She asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean drew himself up to his full height, sizing her up as an opponent and disliking her even more. 'Just a one rule, okay?' She added, 'No face shots. We don't need Sam to see us sporting black eyes or anything that can't be covered up. Agreed?'

Dean nodded and widened his stance, lifting his hands into a ready position. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to pin her and wipe that freaking smile from her face. Anna pushed herself away from the bench and stood a couple feet from Dean, the perfect sparring distance.

'Ready?' She asked softly, Black Sabbath still pounding in the distance. She and Dean started circling each other, like predators, looking for an opening. Anna lashed out with a foot headed for Dean's stomach but he blocked her and threw a kick back at her that was blocked as well. He smiled at her, hoping to infuriate her into doing something stupid. She winked at him before throwing another kick at him. Dean jumped back and the kick missed his body but grazed the fabric of his tee shirt.

They were a frenzy of feet and fists. Striking and blocking, advance and retreat. They weren't trying to hurt each other, not bad anyway. They were just getting a measure of each other, putting each other through their paces. Dean had to admire her fighting skills, she was keeping up with him and he knew he was good; he had spent his whole life fighting.

They were both breathing hard but neither one wanted to back off. Dean had her number though and was just waiting for the right opportunity to use it against her. She was all leg, and her best weapon was her speed. Though she threw a good punch, she didn't have enough behind it to really hurt a guy like him. Dean had to get in close where she couldn't get in a good kick, in close where he could grab her and salvage a little of his dignity.

Anna threw a kick at his thigh but Dean was ready for it. He lunged towards her, grabbing her foot and twisting it, using his weight and her own momentum to send her crashing to the floor. Dean was on her in an instant grappling with her. His greater weight and superior skill on the floor soon had him lying full on top of her. His legs immobilizing hers, and his hands pinning her arms to the floor above her head. Her chest was pressed up against his, rising and falling violently, trying to catch her breath. She stopped struggling and looked up into Dean's eyes and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to kiss her. He lowered his face only a fraction of an inch, but the wave of venom that washed over her face in that instant stopped him cold. He loosened the death grip he had on her arms and rolled off her.

She sprang up and ran to the work bench on the other side of the room, wanting to put distance between them. She faced away from him, hands planted firmly on the table surface and drawing in great gasps of breath. Dean sat crouched on the floor where a moment ago they both had been. He too was trying to catch his breath. He had thought for a moment that she had wanted the kiss as well. She did – didn't she?

He stared at her back, still picturing the utter loathing that had passed over her beautiful features. 'Do you really hate me that much?' He whispered.

A strangled sob came from her, and at that moment, Dean saw the ice melt from her. The hard lines of her back disappeared and she seemed to fold in on herself. The woman, who had appeared to be so hard and impenetrable, started shaking and crying like a young girl. Dean was thrown back by it, taken completely by surprise by what he was witnessing.

Turning to face him she whispered, 'I don't hate you, I thought I did…I wish I did, it would make everything easier… I can't...' Throwing up her hands in frustration, she turned away and started sobbing harder.

Dean jumped up and wrapped her in his arms, pressing her face into his chest and stroking her hair, whispering, 'It's okay. Anna, it's going to be okay.'

'No Dean, it's not!' She pulled back but not so far as to remove herself from his embrace, tears filling her eyes. 'I have to kill you tomorrow! I wish there was another way but there isn't!' She buried her face in his chest again and sobbed even harder.

They stood that way for some time, long after Anna's tears abated and her shaking stopped. Neither wanting to end what little comfort was to be found in the other's arms. At one moment Anna swayed and Dean said, 'we should go in, you're exhausted.' In truth, so was he. The fight had taken a lot out of him, but not as much as holding Anna had. He had prayed the whole time that she would be able to find the strength tomorrow to pull the trigger. He wasn't keen to die but he would rather not spend eternity roasting in hellfire.

Anna gave a small nod and moved away from him. A chill hit him when she left, a cool reminder of the warmth they had shared, and Dean stared at the empty space in his arms. Crossing the room to the CD player, she turned it off and headed for the door. Dean followed, walking out into the cool night air as she switched off the garage light and locked the door behind her.

The grass was cool and starting to dampen with dew, tickling Dean's bare feet as they crossed the yard and entered the house. They didn't say a word as they limped silently up the stairs, not wanting to wake Sam, whose gentle snores could be heard from the landing. The pair paused outside Anna's bedroom door and looked at each other. Dean didn't know what to say, so said nothing. He looked down the hall to his own door, not wanting to go, and wondering if Sam would say anything if he found his brother sleeping on his bedroom floor in the morning.

Clearing his throat gently, he said, 'Anna…I'm sorry if I hurt you.'

'It's nothing that won't work itself out in a couple days,' she whispered, looking at the floor.

'I didn't mean tonight…I meant from before.' Dean turned away from Anna, not making it a step before a small warm hand grasped his.

He turned to face her and she whispered, 'I don't want to be alone tonight either.' Still holding his hand she led him into her darkened room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Standing in the dull glow of Anna's room, watching her as she lit another candle on the dresser, Dean was transfixed. How did they end up here? He wanted to be here, he knew that, but did she? Was she doing this out of sympathy or pity? The condemned man's last wish? Anna turned and faced him, and he knew that this was not pity; she needed him as much as he wanted her. Thinking back to when she had told him the true plan for what they were going to do tomorrow, he realized that he had been trying to fool himself into thinking that he hated her, that she hated him in return. Both of them thinking that the hate would make things easier. Sam had spoken the truth when he said they were two sides to the same coin.

Realization that this was the last time he would ever make love to a woman hit him full in the chest. Dean's mouth went dry, he licked his dry lips with a dry tongue and stared stupidly at Anna. They were on opposite sides of the room, she had just turned on the stereo, and a slow sad song was coming from it.

_Go unnoticed, let the freedom wash away_

_Losing focus, the pretence is second nature_

_It's a broken life that I cling to, trying to make right_

The words seemed to make Dean's throat thicken. 'What is this song?' He asked hoarsely.

'Waste…by Seether,' she whispered. She took a tentative step towards him.

_I feel dismay, just like you_

_I feel decayed_

Dean couldn't think, just continued to stand there. 'The lyrics…' he trailed off.

_So find me a way to leave this wasted life behind me – this wasted life_

_Find me a way to leave this wasted life behind me after all_

'They kind of get you, don't they?' She said softly, taking another step closer to him. 'Right here,' she placed her hand at the base of her throat and all Dean could do was nod.

_Yes I see you surrounded by the hopeless when they need you_

_You're much too good and bloated_

_By the hopeless life that you cling to, trying to make right_

Still Dean couldn't move. Maybe if he just stood here, time would stop and he could spend eternity just standing here looking at the beautiful woman opposite him. He hadn't even been this nervous his first time when he was sixteen.

_I feel disdain, just like you do_

_I feel decayed_

God, his mouth was dry, and Anna was looking at him with those big brown eyes.

_So find me a way to leave this wasted life behind me – this wasted life_

_Find me a way to leave this wasted life behind me after all_

She was an arms length away from him now, all he had to do was reach out.

_Go away_

_Go away_

_Go away and just leave me here_

_Just leave me here_

_Just leave me here_

The song was too sad, it was too close to home. He was a dead man walking. All the things that had meant so much to him, his car, his image, the list of unremembered conquests…none of it mattered. He couldn't think and all he could smell was Anna's shampoo, the smell of their sweat.

_So find me a way to leave this wasted life behind me – this wasted life_

_Find me a way to leave this wasted life behind me_

She was looking up at him, barely an inch from his chest. She was breathing faster than she should have been for someone who was just standing there. His arms hung lifelessly at his sides, he couldn't think about what to do with them. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He placed his hands around her waist, then, ten thousand years of evolutionary instincts kicked in and he didn't have to think anymore.

_This wasted life_

_This wasted life_

_This wasted life_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Afterwards, they lay naked between the crisp sheets of Anna's bed. Anna had one leg thrown trustingly over his own, and her head was pillowed on his chest. She was lightly tracing the tattoo on his chest with her finger, and Dean was too worn out to tell her she was tickling him. Dean gave a contented sigh and Anna smiled at him. A soft beautiful smile that was just for him. There had only ever been a few women who had made him feel this way…Cassie, Lisa – now Anna. He hugged her to him, relishing in the softness of her skin against his own.

'Dean?' She questioned softly.

'Hhmmm?'

'Did you hear me earlier telling Sam about being raised by my Grandmere?'

'A little, why?'

She looked him in the eye, 'Grandmere used to get visitors, people like yourself.'

'Okay…' Dean wasn't sure where she was going with this.

'One day, when I was sixteen, your father came to see her.' Dean's breath caught. Anna continued. 'He was looking for amulets, and Grandmere gave them to him. I remember thinking that he was such a handsome man, but with such a heavy weight on his shoulders.' Dean's eyes were closed, trying to envision the story Anna was telling him. 'After he left, I said so to Grandmere, and she said that was how you recognized a Hunter. I asked her why she gave him the amulets we had made, when we sold them for so much. She told me that men like him fought the evil in the world, fought for people they didn't even know, with no thought of reward. They lived to fight for those who didn't know how. And that was why Hunters are given whatever they need, whatever the cost might be to ourselves, because they needed any help they could get.'

Dean could see in his mind a young Anna, wild and beautiful, staring wide-eyed at the retreating form of his father. Dean wondered where he and Sam had been that day. If Anna had been sixteen, then he would have been eighteen and Sam fourteen. Most likely they had been left behind in some dirt-bag motel.

'What else aren't you telling me Anna?' Dean said softly, knowing there was more coming.

'Grandmere would sometimes make predictions. Not all the time, just once in a while, and never about me.' She paused, trying to put her thoughts in order. 'She said that that man had a mission in life, he'd lost his great love and would spend the rest of his life seeking out the creature that took her from him.' Dean held his breath, waiting for her to continue but not wanting to rush her. 'She also said that he would die before his mission was complete, and that he would pass it down to his sons.' Anna looked expectantly at Dean and he nodded in agreement, he didn't trust his voice to not break.

'She then said that meeting the sons would cost me terribly. When I saw you in that bar those three years ago, I knew exactly who you were, help from the spirits weren't needed. You were the very image of your father, but you didn't yet carry the same burdens. I remembered her warning, and I didn't care. You were standing there, the picture of confidence, and you were looking at me like I was the only woman in the room.'

'You were,' Dean interrupted.

She smiled sadly at him. 'I couldn't resist you, knowing full well you were trouble, I left that bar with you.' She paused, toying with the flesh above his tattoo. 'When I woke up the next morning, and you were gone, I felt so used, betrayed even. I know it's foolish, we had just met, but I felt like there was something there between us. I started thinking that Grandmere's prediction was that that would happen, and the price I would have to pay would be my trust in other people.'

'I'm sorry Anna…I,' Dean began but Anna put a finger to his lips to silence him.

'Don't Dean. No more apologies, okay? Forgive and forget. You running off on me wasn't the price Grandmere talked about, it doesn't even register next to what we're going to do tomorrow.' She paused, 'I heard you talking to Sam on the porch this evening. I didn't mean to but I was tidying up the living room and the window was open and I heard what you told him about rushing out of the motel and driving to California because you thought he was in danger.'

'I should have called…'

'And done what? Called that bar we met at and asked if they knew a girl named Layla? That was the first time I'd ever been to that bar Dean, I was only here in New Orleans visiting my parents for a few days when we got in a fight and I left the house looking for some fun. I was just walking past that bar on my way to a different place and I just thought, _'what the hell, let's give this place a shot.'_ She paused a moment, nuzzling her cheek against his chest tiredly. 'Dean, sometimes things happen. They may not always happen the way you want them to, but you just have to make the best of what you're given.'

A/N: The song in this chapter is Waste by Seether, Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces. I own this CD, I didn't download it, and it is one of the best CD's I've ever bought. Congrats to the boys of Seether for a collection of some of the most angry, beautiful and touching lyrics I've ever heard. Also, the original song I envisioned for the fight scene in the garage was not Black Sabbath but Seether's No Jesus Christ, if you know the song, re-read that part with that song playing in the background, they circle each other during the first part of the song and attack when the beat changes and goes all heavy. Try it – it totally works. I could just see those two kicking the shit out of each other in my head as I was writing it and I hope I wrote it well enough that it seemed plausible to you the readers as well. I didn't want Anna to come off as some unstoppable ninja bitch, I just wanted her to be good enough to give Dean a run for his money and to earn his respect a little 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Dean awoke the next morning alone in Anna's bed. He was a little disappointed at first, but the smell of coffee and something sweet wafting up the stairs made him smile. He couldn't have gotten more that a few hours sleep by the look of the early morning light, but they were a good few hours. He laced his fingers behind his head and allowed himself a moment to relive the night before. He and Anna taking the time to get to know the taste and feel of the other's body. Of the way they had both exhaled held breath as they joined, hers coming out as a sigh on the night in the shape of his name – _'Dean'_. Anna, bare-breasted above him, her head thrown back and her fingers digging into her own scalp as their bodies rose and fell in unison. The hurried breaths as they were caught up in the cresting waves that took them higher and higher until they came crashing back to earth, spent and gasping. Dean smiled, as far as last nights on earth go, he couldn't have asked for better.

He ducked out into the hall and into his room for some fresh clothes before going downstairs. Standing in the entrance to the kitchen, he watched Anna move from the sink to the oven. She was wearing pink and white striped cotton pajama pants, a white tee-shirt, and her hair was tied up in an unruly knot behind her head, strands of hair sticking up in every direction, refusing to be tamed. Completing this vision of early morning splendor was Anna reaching into the oven and pulling out a tray of fresh blueberry muffins. Sam was at the kitchen table with what looked like the remains of a first batch of muffins, and a dish of rapidly disappearing butter. Sam looked up as his brother entered the room, cramming the rest of an innocent muffin into his mouth with lustful abandon. They must be good because Sam always gave _him_ smack for eating that way.

Dean crossed the kitchen to the counter where Anna was, fully intending to kiss her good morning. As he leaned in, she pulled back slightly and shook her head. Not one to miss a beat, Dean reached past her to the coffee pot and looked at her. Indicating in Sam's direction, she shook her head again and whispered softly, 'He doesn't know where you slept last night, it would probably be best to keep it that way.'

'What are you two whispering about over there?' Sam called around a mouthful of food.

'Oh, I was just telling your brother that it's only good manners to brush your teeth before coming to breakfast.' Anna replied airily as she headed to the table to dump the latest batch of muffins on the tray in front of him. Dean made a show of breathing onto his hand and sniffing his palm. Sam gave a snort of laughter while spreading a lavish amount of butter on half of a muffin Anna had just put in front of him. Dean strode over to his kid brother and grabbed the baked good out of his hand and popped it into his own mouth despite Sam's loud protestations. Damn, they were good, but sweets just weren't his thing in the morning. Answering his prayers, Anna pulled a cardboard carton out of the fridge and asked, 'Eggs?' Dean smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day was a busy one for them, that was for sure. They had to cut plants and herbs, which thankfully Anna had growing around the house because it beat hiking around in the woods and bushes. Some dried herbs had to be ground to a fine powder, a job Anna gave to him while she sent Sam to the living room to study her scrap-book of demon paraphernalia. While Sam eagerly got to work learning from Anna's accumulated knowledge, Dean was able to work in the kitchen with her, without Sam knowing what they were up to. Dean was able to sneak in a few kisses here and there and every once in a while they would throw an insult at each other for Sam to hear, so that he wouldn't become suspicious of their lacking animosity.

Anna even went out of her way to make great meals for lunch and supper. Dean suspected it was because they were his last meals and she wanted them to be special. It wasn't as if you had to spend a lot of around him to know that he liked food. Sam was actually shoving food in his mouth in ways that made even Dean grimace.

Nightfall came all too soon. They would be leaving soon for the church and Dean wanted a few minutes alone with Anna. He found her in the kitchen, like he suspected he would. She had her back to him and was singing softly along to Guns and Roses "Don't Cry". Dean had never been much of a G&R fan, and Anna's voice wasn't one that would ever make it far in the music industry, but the heartfelt way she seemed to be singing every word just for him, without even knowing he was listening, struck a heart-wrenching resonance deep within him.

'_There's a heaven above you baby, and don't you cry tonight,'_ she sang as Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind. She jumped at the touch, startled, and turned to bury her face in Dean's chest, but not before he saw the tear tracks down her cheeks.

Dean held her close and tried to whisper soothing things in her ear. When she seemed to calm down, he pulled away slightly and said, 'Anna, there's something I want to ask you.'

'What is it Dean?'

'Could you keep an eye on Sammy for me? He's got a lot of trouble headed his way and I know Bobby will do whatever he can for him, but I'll feel better knowing that there's another set of eyes watching out for him.'

'You know I will,' she whispered.

'It's just that, there's going to be a lot of demons gunning after him, and you and Bobby know more about demons than any one else I've ever met, he's going to need you.'

'Dean, you know I'll do whatever I can for Sam, but after tonight, I don't think he'll ever speak to me again.'

'I know, just keep calling him…fill up his voice mail. He's as stubborn as Dad ever was but he'll crack eventually, even if it takes months.' Dean paused, 'I wrote him a letter, explaining everything to him, and asking him not to hold it against you.'

'I hope you put it somewhere that he wouldn't find it right away.'

'Sure did,' Dean smirked, 'in the bottom of his duffle bag, beneath the dirty underwear.'

'Eeww,' she grimaced before breaking into a smile.

'Hey, where is Sammy anyway?'

'Out back making a couple gallons of Holy Water. Why?' She asked. Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her and indicated upstairs with a nod of his head, causing her to giggle for a moment before sniffing and swiping at a stray tear. 'I swear, at a time like this and that's still all that's on your mind.'

'That's not the only thing on my mind, I'm also thinking about that pie you had at supper. Any chance you, me and the pie could sneak off for a threesome?' She swatted him playfully in the chest before settling back in to his embrace.

They stood like that for a few moments, just enjoying the last few minutes they would ever spend together, when Anna suddenly whipped her head around, looking quite startled. 'What is it?' Dean asked. Anna's face was scrunched up like she was thinking hard about something. 'Anna, what is it?' Dean repeated.

'Beware the Red Lady…' she whispered so softly that Dean had trouble hearing her.

'Red Lady? What are you talking about?' Dean was concerned.

'Just now… a spirit whispered in my ear. It was in this God-awful Gutter-Latin and I didn't make it all out, he said it so fast and then was gone.' She was speaking quickly, 'He said beware the Red Lady, and, I think, something about a wolf pelt.' Anna looked questionably at Dean, 'Does that mean anything to you?'

Dean's mind was drawing a blank, he didn't have a clue about a red lady. Maybe it was about Susan, she was a red-head, but why would a spirit warn them about her? And what did she have to do with wolves? Was she really a werewolf and they didn't recognize it in her? 'It's nothing to worry about for now, let's just go and get this over with.' Dean said, hugging her close and kissing her forehead.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor made them jump apart. Sam had come rushing into the room and had kicked the chair accidentally when he saw Anna and his brother in an intimate embrace. 'Dude… sorry I…um,' he looked terribly confused as he gestured out to the back yard.

'Good news Sammy,' Dean smiled foolishly and pulled Anna back into an awkward one armed squeeze. 'We've worked it out, no more fighting in front of the kids.'

'That's…great guys…' Sam fumbled, obviously shocked at what he had walked in on. 'Um, Dean… Ruby's outside.' Sam pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

'Ruby?' Dean repeated. 'Is she here to help us?' Dean wasn't so sure that Ruby's presence would be beneficial to the plan tonight. Although, Dean was pretty sure that Ruby wouldn't hesitate to shoot him, she'd probably insist on the pleasure.

'Who's Ruby?' Anna asked, but was ignored as Sam interrupted her.

'She's out back, but she's stuck in one of Anna's traps and she looks pissed.'

'Stuck in one of my traps?' She said heatedly, rounding on Dean. 'Ruby's a demon?'

'Well – yeah,' Dean answered.

'Just how many demons are you two tangled up with?' She yelled angrily, putting a couple feet between her and Dean.

'At last count?' Dean said dryly, rolling his eyes.

'Ruby's okay Anna, she helps us.' Sam cut in, defending Ruby.

Anna turned on Sam. 'Demons don't help humans, Sam!'

'Ruby does,' he argued back.

'Yeah Anna,' Dean added, 'Ruby's helped us out of some real jams. She helped us fix the colt, she's turned up when we were in trouble. She's fighting on our side.'

'Did it ever occur to you two chuckle heads that she might have her own agenda in this war? That's she's helping you because it would benefit her in some way?'

'Ruby wants us to win,' Sam ground out.

'She's a cat playing with a mouse,' Anna insisted. Turning to face Dean she said, 'Ruby's the _Red Lady_, and I'll bet the last part I couldn't make out was she's a wolf in sheep's clothing.'

Sam looked at his brother, 'What's she talking about – Red Lady?'

'Some spirit warned her _"Beware the Red Lady,"_ like, two minutes before you came in here,' Dean explained, glancing at Anna who was now peering out the kitchen window and staring at Ruby. Dean could see Ruby standing in the glow of the garage's security flood-light, arms crossed and glaring back at them. Sam was right, she looked pissed.

'Anna,' Dean started but was cut off by her holding up her hand.

'Don't.' She emphasized. 'I need a moment to think,' and she continued to study Ruby through the glass. Dean glanced at his brother but all Sam did was shrug. 'Alright,' she said, pushing away from the glass, 'let's go meet Ruby.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean and Sam followed Anna's striding form out the back door and across the yard, her heeled boots clicking on the concrete pavers. She stopped a couple feet short of Ruby and Dean could see the two women visibly bristling at each other.

'Well – Annathea,' Ruby drew out, making her name sound like something foul, 'I've heard so much about you.'

'I'm sure the pleasure's all yours bitch,' Anna shot back. 'Why are you here?'

'I came to keep you from getting my boys killed by Hazra tonight.'

'It surprises me that a demon would be so keen on helping these two, considering that their line of work usually involves sending the likes of you back to the pit.'

'Do _not_ group me with the other riff-raff that made it out of that gate.'

'No, because you're not like them are you Ruby? No, you're much smarter. Tell me, which one are you after? Sam? Dean? Maybe both?'

'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'Don't I?' Anna was pacing slowly around the trapped demon. Even in her heels, Anna was shorter than Ruby, but Dean knew Anna used her diminutive stature against her enemies. 'I know that you're not helping these two out of the goodness of your heart. What's your angle?'

'Let me out,' Ruby said, visibly seething. 'I can help them.'

'I could let you out, but you'll just find yourself trapped again. I've got these lovely demon landmines hidden all over the place.' Anna sauntered up to a foot away from Ruby. 'You're not going anywhere without my say so.' Anna turned to walk away but suddenly lashed out with her foot and struck the side of Ruby's head. The blonde seemed to bounce off an invisible wall and crumpled to the ground. Sam, looking shocked, glanced from Anna to Ruby to Dean and back to Ruby. Well, Sam didn't know about Anna's fighting capacities, not like the way Dean knew, and Dean supposed that it would come as quite a shock that the little cookie baking witch doctor could send a black belt running for his life.

Sam seemed to find his voice, 'Anna! What the hell?!'

But Anna wasn't listening. She strode over to Ruby's still body and roughly rolled her onto her stomach. Lifting the demon's jacket and shirt, Anna held her hand out behind her and ordered, 'Sammy, flashlight.' Sam didn't respond, he just stood there still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. 'Sam!' She snapped, this time looking behind her to the immobile giant. Dean nudged his brother and Sam reached into his jacket pocket and produced a flashlight which he handed to Anna. She ran the beam over Ruby's exposed back, looking at the flesh, and then rolled over and did the same thing to her front. Dean peered over her shoulder, trying to see what she was looking for.

Anna pulled back the lacy part of Ruby's bra between her breasts, only to expose an ugly and puckered bullet hole in the center of her chest. 'Well, well, well,' she whispered, 'looks like someone hasn't been taking care of their host body.' Standing up and dusting off her knees, she looked at Dean and said, 'Someone's shot her, the host is dead.'

'Bobby shot her,' Sam said flatly, looking at Ruby's still frame at Anna's feet. 'Right before she helped him fix the colt,' he lifted his gaze to glare at Anna at the last part.

'Well,' she quipped, looking at Dean, 'you should call and thank him later. She's going to be in that summoning circle tonight instead of you.'

Understanding dawned on Dean at what Anna had just said. Ruby would be in the circle instead of him. Hazra would possess Ruby's body and not his own. He was going to live past tonight after all.

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked angrily, looking back and forth between his brother and Anna. 'What aren't you two telling me about the ceremony tonight?'

Before either of them could answer, Ruby lashed out with her foot at the back of Anna's leg, sending her to the ground. She was still inside the buried demon trap with Ruby. 'Look out!' Dean yelled as Ruby produced her silver blade, the one that killed demons, and took a mighty swipe at Anna. Anna lunged out of the way and out of the trap, but not without Ruby's blade slicing the back of Anna's shirt.

'You okay?' Dean asked her frantically, hugging her to him. 'That was close.'

'I'm fine,' she replied, shrugging him off. She turned back to face Ruby, who was still brandishing her knife inside the trap and looking quite feral.

The blonde demon was breathing hard and glaring at Anna. 'It will never work,' she taunted. 'You can try your crazy plan but you can't save him. You'll get yourselves all killed summoning Hazra.'

Anna narrowed her gaze at Ruby, and then walked to the back door. Lifting one of the buckets of Holy Water Sam had made, she returned to the others. 'Brace yourself Bitch, this is going to hurt.' And with that she threw the entire contents of the bucket over Ruby. Ruby fell to her knees, screaming in pain as the water turned to steaming vapor. Anna kicked the knife out of her hand, and grabbing Ruby by the hair, rammed her knee into Ruby's nose. Dean could hear the sickening crunch of cartilage breaking, and the wet gargle of Ruby screaming as a gush of blood poured from her shattered nose. Anna brought the toe of her heeled boot up, catching Ruby under the chin and sending her head flying backwards. She crumpled to the ground, out cold this time.

'Tie her up and throw her in the trunk.' Anna ordered him. 'Sam, draw some of those protection symbols on the car so she can't get out.' Placing her hand on Dean's chest she whispered, 'Ruby's going to save your life.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The drive to the abandoned church was of the cold silent variety. Sam, after hearing what his brother and Anna had been planning to do, refused to talk to either of them. Sam had even gone so far as to push Dean hard in the chest and yell, 'I can't believe you thought I was going to shoot you.' To which Dean replied 'I'd never ask my little brother to shoot me', while looking at Anna. Sam had exploded then at her, yelling that he couldn't believe that she would kill his brother and betray him like that, that he had thought that she was his friend. That after tonight, he never wanted to see her again. Anna – to her own credit, refused to back down as the enraged Winchester towered above her. She stood her ground and yelled back, 'Sam, if you want to be mad at me, fine! I earned it! But don't think that Dean was going into this blind. He knew exactly what was going to happen and accepted it. So be mad all you want to after this is done, but right now we've got work to do, so suck it up!'

Now, they were speeding down the black top, Sam sitting in the front passenger seat with his arms crossed over his chest and staring out the window. Anna was in the back, behind Dean, staring at his reflection in the rear view mirror. All the while Dean's mind was jumping up and down, rejoicing that he wasn't getting shot tonight. Sam would calm down eventually, but he may insist on being taken to a motel after the ceremony instead of back to Anna's. He could sleep in the car for all Dean cared. Dean fully intended on going back to Anna's place to celebrate his new lease on life in style. He was even considering staying awhile. He didn't want to run out on Anna again.

Dean's mind wandered to Ruby. Poor Ruby, who was tied up and gagged in the trunk of the Impala. It wasn't as if Dean liked Ruby, he had never trusted her and hated that she had been stringing Sam along with promises of being able to help him save his brother. Ruby had even confessed to him that there was no way of saving him from the pit. Dean was just going to keep telling himself that Ruby dying in his place was a kindness they were going to do her. She would die and not have to return to the pit ever again. She was a demon after all, it takes a real idiot to think that the alligator in the backyard is tame. She could turn on them at anytime because it's in her nature. _'Just keep telling yourself that, boss.'_ Dean thought darkly to himself.

They arrived at the church around eleven. It was definitely abandoned. The windows were boarded up, grave markers were over turned, some punks had even spray painted swastikas on the side of the building. Anna led them to a spot near the back of the church that had an area cleared of head stones that was about ten feet in diameter.

She took out a spray can and started laying out the first part of the summoning circle. The circle was actually two concentric circles, one inside the other. The larger, outermost circle was the summoning circle itself while the inner circle was a demon trap. That way, she had explained, the demon couldn't reach the outermost part of the circle in a chance of finding a way out and escaping to kill them. The moon sometimes caught on Ruby's knife that was tucked into Anna's belt, she was going to study it later in hopes of finding out what made it work. When Anna had finished drawing the symbols in the grass, Sam and Dean went to work tracing her outline with thick lines of salt. The salt was an extra precaution but one that didn't need explaining. If anyone knew the virtues of salt, it was the Winchesters.

Once finished, Sam and Dean stood back with their empty bags of road salt and watched Anna work. She began to chant softly, placing various bundles of herbs in stone bowls at different points along the circle. When she finished this, she began to place different colored candles next to the bowls. Her chanting took on a deeper timbre, more earthen, more eerie. Still chanting, she lit the candles from a green taper she held in her hand, this candle being made from lamb's fat. Dean had no idea what she was chanting, all he knew was that it was creepy as hell.

'It's time,' she whispered, her voice still that earthier tone. 'Bring Ruby.'

Dean and Sam went back to the Impala. Opening the trunk, they found that Ruby was still unconscious. Sam grabbed her under her shoulders while Dean grabbed her ankles. Together, they carried her back to Anna and the summoning circle, Sam didn't make eye contact with Dean once. Careful not to disturb the salt lines of the circles, they laid Ruby down in the center, cut the cords that were binding her, and quickly got out. Dean didn't like the sensation he got when he entered the circle, it felt like the air inside it was vibrating, like standing too close to high-voltage wires. Anna threw some water onto Ruby's face, normal water, not the holy water Sam had made earlier. Ruby twitched, so Anna tossed some more water on her. Ruby groaned and tried to open her eyes. After a moment, she struggled into a kneeling position. She stared at the faces looking at her and finally came to rest her gaze on Sam. Swaying slightly, she squinted, like she was still trying to make Sam's features come into focus. It was then that Dean thought she realized where she was.

'Sam?' Her voice wobbled slightly and Dean tried not to feel sick. 'Sam, don't do this,' she pleaded.

'Dean,' Anna said softly. 'If you're ready, you know what to do. Remember, once he's here, you have to act fast, don't let him get his power up.' The colt, tucked into the waist of his jeans, was a heavy weight pressing into his lower back, insistent on the job it had to do tonight.

Dean glanced at Sam, who was staring resolutely at the ground. Taking a deep breath he stepped up to the edge of the circle. Ruby took her gaze from Sam to look into Dean's face, and he caught the faintest hint of a tear forming in her eye. Drawing his hunting knife from the sheath on his belt, he held his hand out over the ground in front of the kneeling demon. He had made sure the knife had been honed to razor sharpness, so he didn't feel a thing when he pulled the blade across his palm. The knife was so sharp that he didn't even bleed right away, he had to open and close his fist a few times to get the blood flowing. As the droplets splattered on the grass at Ruby's knees, the tear slid down her cheek, leaving a trail across her blackened and bloodied face.

Dean stepped back to his place between Anna and Sam. Looking for Anna's approval, she nodded at him to continue. Dean looked at his brother. Sam gaze was locked with Ruby's, his lips were set in a firm thin line and his jaw was clenching. Then, Sam met Dean's eyes for the first time since before they got in the car, and nodded for him to keep going. Whatever weak semblance of loyalty Sam felt towards Ruby was over-shadowed by his desperate need to save his brother. Dean could feel bile rising in his throat at what he was about to do. Demon or no, Ruby was a sacrifice.

Clearing his throat, in a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone else, he recited just what Anna had taught him earlier. 'Exorior Hazra, nos voco vos.'

The wind started blowing just then. Ruby looked up into Sam's eyes and whispered with a small smile on her lips, 'I knew you had it in you Sam.' Then her head flew back and her mouth opened to spew black smoke into the air.

'That can't be good,' Dean said worriedly, looking skyward. 'Where'd she go?'

'Don't worry about that right now,' Anna commanded.

The three stood there, looking at the body that was once Ruby's host, now bearing a sick resemblance to a marionette that had had its strings cut. She was still upright on her knees and her head was still thrown back, but there was no denying that there was no life left in that body. The wind picked up even worse, leaves were scattering around their feet, and Anna's hair was whipping around her head. Sam continued to watch Ruby's body while Dean and Anna scanned the skies.

'Maybe he's not gonna show,' Dean said quietly.

'Shhh,' Anna hissed. 'Do you feel that?'

Dean did feel something. He felt like he had when he stood inside the circle when he and Sam had placed Ruby there.

'He's coming,' Sam whispered.

There was an oily black smoke issuing from the ground within the summoning circle. It swirled over Ruby's body, almost like it was caressing it, before seeping into her still open mouth.

'Get ready Dean,' Anna whispered, but Dean had already pulled the colt from behind his back and had it leveled on the body's chest. Dean tightened his grip on the gun, already putting a little pressure on the trigger, just waiting for that son-of-a-bitch to open his eyes.

'Put the gun down boy,' came a gravelly voice that could never come naturally from a woman's vocal chords. Dean watched in horror as the blonde in the circle raised her head and opened her eyes. Orange eyes. Orange the color of dancing flames, and they were burning right into him.

'Dean! Shoot him!' Anna cried.

'Dean!' Sam yelled at him but all Dean could do was stare back into those hellfire eyes. He knew he should shoot him, he had to shoot him, but it was like his limbs had stopped taking orders from him, like his hand wasn't his own anymore.

'Put the gun down.' Ruby's former host got to her feet in a way that was far too fluid and graceful for any human, it was as if she had floated up into the air and landed lightly on her feet.

'Dean! Please!' Anna cried again but the colt just started to shake in his grip. It started to vibrate and he was finding it hard to hold onto, the weight of it seemed heavier somehow, and he couldn't keep it leveled on the demon.

'That's a good boy,' Hazra intoned as Dean slowly lowered the pistol. 'A good soldier always does what he's told. Old John trained you well, I'll give him that.'

'Dean!' Sam commanded.

'Ah,' Hazra said, looking in Sam's direction for the first time. 'The Boy King, what an honor this is,' the demon mocked him. Sam glared darkly back at him. 'You know, from all I've heard about you, I'd have thought you'd be bigger.' He chuckled at his own joke.

'Dean, snap out of it!' Anna moved to grab the gun from Dean's limp hand but the demon turned his gaze on her, and Anna was forcibly stopped in her tracks by an unseen grip.

'Not so fast Missy,' Hazra hissed. 'I know all about you Annathea. You've stolen a lot of souls from the pit, and sent some of my demons back to it. You will pay a heavy price for meddling in our affairs. Your arrogance in dealing with creatures vastly superior to yourself will cost you very much indeed.'

'Vastly superior creatures?' She repeated, 'Are you serious? And here I thought I was dealing with Hell's mangy little minions.' She retorted haughtily.

'Do not fool yourself little girl. When I'm done here, I'll take you back to the pit with me, and those mangy minions you speak of will make the lakes of fire seem like a steam-bath.' Anna stood her ground and stared defiantly into the orange eyes of a demon every bit as powerful as old Yellow-Eyed Azazel had been.

Dean watched helplessly, unable to move, as Anna squared her shoulders off to Hazra. 'Big talk from a freak who is going to be dead in thirty seconds.' She turned to grab the gun from Dean yet again but crumpled to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain.

'Every bit as arrogant as your precious Grandmere, aren't you Annathea?' He taunted her, but Dean didn't think she could hear him through the screams. Dean could feel a tear forming in his eye. He wanted to help her, she was in so much pain and all he had to do was lift the pistol… 'It will be enjoyable to break your spirit child, a century or two as my whore should prove to be very satisfactory.'

'Never!' She gasped.

'Let her go!' Sam ordered, taking a step closer to the demon wearing Ruby's former face.

'Just you wait your turn you little upstart. If you think you're getting out of this alive, you are sadly mistaken. I came here to claim one trophy,' he nodded at Dean, who was still holding the colt limply at his side. 'And instead I'll return with three.'

'I don't think so.' Sam took a step towards Dean.

'Stop!' Hazra commanded. Sam took another step towards his brother. 'I said stop!' But Sam just gritted his teeth and took another step. It looked to Dean that every step was causing him immeasurable pain. Sam reached his side, and grabbing Dean's right hand in his own, helped him raise the colt to point it at the demon's chest.

Sam placed his other hand on his brothers shoulder and whispered in his ear, 'Pull the trigger Dean.' And it was like whatever spell was holding him broke and Dean squeezed the colt's trigger.

The sound of the shot was deafening, the crack echoed through the night air and was answered by a crash of thunder and a flash of dry lightening in the distance. Hazra, in his host's body, was lifted off the ground by the force of the bullet striking him in the chest, and then crumpled back to earth. Anna's screams stopped and the sudden silence engulfed them. She scrambled to her feet just in time to catch Sam before he fell to the ground. Sam looked like he had just ran a marathon and was about to pass out.

'Sam?' She called frantically, lightly slapping his cheek. Dean helped her lower him gently to the ground. 'Sammy, answer me!' She begged him, pushing his sweat soaked hair from his forehead.

'What's wrong with him?' Dean asked her. _'God, let Sam be okay,'_ he silently prayed. Dean put his fingers to his brother's throat and let out a sigh of relief to find a pulse.

'I think he's just knocked out,' Anna confirmed.

'M'okay,' Sam grumbled, trying to open his eyes, and then closing them right away with a grimace, as if he were about to be sick and closing them would stop the inevitable.

'We have to get him home,' she said urgently. 'Let's get out of here.'

'You don't need to tell me twice.' Dean agreed, ready to put this church and its grounds behind him.

'Help me lift him,' she said. Instead, Dean leaned over his brother's body and caught Anna's chin in his hand. Tilting her face up to look at him he mouthed the words _'thank-you'_ before kissing her on the lips.

'Guys,' Sam broke in, 'can that please wait until later? Like – when we're out of here, and I'm not under you?'

'Right. Sorry Sammy. One get-away coming right up.' Dean placed his arm under his brother's shoulders and helped him to a sitting position. They waited for Sam's nausea to pass before he and Anna lifted him to his feet. Sam had his arm around Dean's neck and was leaning heavily on his brother, while Anna had her arm around his waist trying to help. 'Sam, did you put on weight?' Dean joked. 'I swear, no more of Anna's cooking for you.' Dean winked at her around his brother's bulk. She smiled in response.

They only made it half way to the Impala when Anna collapsed to her knees, nearly sending all three of them to the ground. Dean, only just managing to keep himself and Sam upright, said urgently, 'Anna, are you alright?' But he got no response as the stink of sulfur surrounded them and a black cloud engulfed her. 'Oh shit!' Dean cursed.

'Don't swear sweetheart, I'm just fine.' She said as she raised her head and looked at Dean with soul-less black eyes.

A/N: Exorior Hazra, nos voco vos – English translation is 'Come forth Hazra, we summon you.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

'Don't swear sweetheart, I'm just fine,' came a familiar - but not familiar - smoky voice. Anna cast her arms out in a sweeping arc. Dean was knocked onto his ass, skidded across the grass and slammed into an obelisk shaped grave marker. He felt his chest constrict, like his ribs had turned into hot iron bands that were tying him to the head stone. He couldn't breath, and the more he struggled, the tighter his ribs got. He stopped moving, if he struggled much more he was sure his ribs would snap from the pressure the demon in front of him was exerting on them. Sam lay on the ground where he fell, grimacing and breathing hard. He too, seemed unable to move.

Dean tore his gaze away from his younger brother, and looked at the monster wearing Anna's face. Dean watched as she got to her feet, smiling like the proverbial cat with the canary in its mouth. Dean tried not to cringe when it smiled at him with Anna's - but not Anna's - smile. She stretched, like a kitten waking from a nap in the sun. Sighing, she said, 'Well that feels better. I can't tell you how awful it is to take up residence in a raccoon, no matter for how short a time.'

'Ruby?!' Dean asked, incredulous.

'Oh, I'm not Ruby anymore, I'm Annathea.' She smirked.

'Well don't get comfortable, you're getting out of her right now.'

'I don't think so,' she replied. 'You know, Annathea was too smart for her own good. She knew the score – that demons don't help humans out for no reason.' She sauntered over to Dean's immobile form on the ground. She walked like Anna, but without Anna's presence. Like Ruby was still getting used to Anna's smaller stature and just couldn't accomplish Anna's quiet confidence.

'Ruby, you bitch! What are you talking about?' He yelled at her.

'It's Annathea now Dean,' she replied, coming to sit companionably next to him on the grass. 'It's so nice when you can count on people to do exactly what you expect them to.'

'What are you talking about?' Dean ground out again, a sick feeling welling up inside of him. Sam was still on the ground several feet away from him, he seemed to have stopped struggling too. Dean hoped that was what it was and Sam hadn't passed out again instead.

'Ruby? Let us go.' Sam called from the ground. Ruby glared at him and Sam's back arched and he yelled in pain. Ruby blinked and Sam went limp, panting.

'I'll get to you in a minute darling. First, your brother and I need to have a little chat.'

'Ruby,' Dean started, but Ruby cut him off by slamming her elbow in his face, his head bouncing off the stone he was invisibly bound to.

'I told you, it's Annathea now.'

'Whatever you say bitch.' Dean said as he spat a glob of blood on the ground. He had bit the inside of his cheek when she hit him and now the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

'I was hoping things would work out this way,' she started. 'You two have landed exactly where I wanted you to.'

'So what – you played us? Good for you. Why don't you kill us already?' Dean said hotly.

'Where's the fun in that?' She smiled sweetly, but her eyes went black when she said it and all it did was make a shiver run down Dean's back. The black eyes were replaced with Anna's brown ones, but they didn't have her spark in them. Dean hoped that Anna was okay in there and that he'd be able to set her free, that she wouldn't have to suffer a life of being Ruby's puppet. 'I want you to understand what is going to happen. I want you to suffer with the knowledge of what you've done, of what you _both_ have done. The end of days is coming, and it's all thanks to you.'

'Sounds like a bad movie plot if you ask me.' Dean mocked.

'Always with the jokes, aren't you Dean? Even now, moments from death, you still can spit out those witty rejoinders.'

'Go to hell,' Dean moaned, 'I'm sick of monologuing demons.' He paused, just thinking of something. 'How'd you get in there anyway? Anna has a possession ward like me and Sam.'

'Oh, that little bit of ink?' She grinned as she got to her feet. Shrugging off Anna's jacket, she turned her back to him. Looking over her shoulder at him, she reached her hand over her shoulder and fingered the cut in the fabric of Anna's shirt. The cut Ruby had put there when she sliced at Anna in the back yard. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up her back, exposing creamy skin, a white lacy bra, and a demon ward with a cut in it. Dean groaned. The cut was small, but there none the less. That one tiny cut had rendered the tattoo useless. Ruby lowered the shirt back to its normal position and crouched next to Dean again. 'She didn't even feel it,' she said. 'I'm sure that if she did she would have put on one of her clever little amulets to protect herself. As it were, she didn't and now I have a new host body to exploit.'

She stood up and faced Dean who could only glower at her as she ran her hands all over her new body. 'Anna's breasts are bigger than Blondie's over there…that should be fun.' She turned around and looked down her backside, giving her new ass an experimental wiggle. 'A little more junk in the trunk than I'm used to too. What did she do – like a thousand squats a day or something? It's too bad that she's just so damn short.'

Dean was seething, gritting his teeth as he sat on the damp grass with the colt on the ground next to him. It was less than two feet away but it may as well have been on the other side of the grave yard for all the good it would do. He couldn't move his hands to reach it and it's not like he could shoot Anna anyway.

'So what are you waiting for anyway?' Dean called. 'You have us where you want us, like you said, why don't you get on with it so you can make it home in time for the morning news.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed, 'kill us and get it over with.'

'Oh I'm not going to hurt you Sam, or Dean either for that matter. But I do think it will be fun to watch _you_ rip apart your big brother Sammy,' she smiled.

'You're crazy,' Sam answered her. 'You think I'd do that to my own brother?'

'Baby, when I'm done with you, you won't even recognize him.'

'What are you talking about bitch?' Dean yelled.

'Oh, just a little something I need to do with your brother. I want to thank you, by the way, for selling your soul for him. I really appreciated it.'

'What are you talking about? Fuck!' Dean cursed, 'just answer the damn question!'

'Well well, no need to go all potty mouthed on me Dean. Would you really speak to Anna like that, after what you two did last night?'

'Fuck you! You're not Anna!' He spat.

'You're right.' She agreed. 'I'm so much, much more.' She walked towards him and leaned casually against the obelisk like she was waiting for a bus.

'Come on Ruby,' Sam called. 'You want a fight? Let me go and I'll give you one, and when I'm done I'll send your ass back to the pit where it belongs.'

'My dear, sweet, foolish Sam,' she chided. 'Don't you get it? I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Oh that's right. You're just going to do something to me that will make me kill my own brother.'

'You catch on fast. I knew you were the brains of the operation.' She laughed. 'But first, I want Dean to know why.'

'What ever you got to say bitch, spit it out, 'cause I've had just about enough of this bullshit.' Dean said angrily.

'Big talk from a guy who can't move.'

'Minor set back, that's all.'

'Really Dean, doesn't this tough guy pretence get a little tiring sometimes?' She said, sounding rather bored.

'No pretence sweetheart, this is all me.'

'Yes, every shallow bit of you.'

'Shallow? Now that hurts.'

'You see Dean, everything I could possibly want to know about you is written all over your face. You're cocky, over-confident, a little unstable if you want to get right down to it. You're completely devoted to your family, even to the point of selling your soul to save your dead brother. It's quite remarkable really, that you would rather spend eternity in Hell than live the rest of your pathetic life without your brother.'

'That's real nice of you to say. I'm really touched that you think that way of me.' Dean ridiculed her.

'Hey, I'm not complaining. Like I said, you gave me Sam back.'

'What are you talking about you crazy bitch? I gave _you_ Sam back?'

'Well he was dead, we all thought he was out of the running, but you brought him back and that's why I've kept you alive. I needed you to help get him ready for the big war.'

'Is it just me or are you getting crazier? If you're talking about Yellow-Eyes plans for Sam, you must have missed the news letter that he's dead. And Sam's not going to lead some piss-poor band of demons.'

'Azazel may be dead, but those loyal to him and his plans are still here.'

'So you were working for that son of a bitch?' Dean deduced.

'I was, and still remain, his most loyal follower. He promised me nearly twenty five years ago that the champion would be mine. I had always favored Sam to be the winner. Jake would have been suitable, and I actually cringed at the thought of Andy Gallagher, although his twin brother could have been interesting.'

'So Azazel promised that you could be the concubine of who ever opened that gate? What if it was that chick Ava who won?' Dean joked. 'Would there have been a little girl on demon action there?'

'Ava would have been a worthy leader. She had the ability to be ruthless which I find charming. And to answer your lewd question, demons don't have the same hang-ups about sex that humans do.'

'Isn't that nice to know.' Dean rolled his eyes.

'You brought Sam back to life, so I've been content to keep you alive so that you could help prepare him for what was to come. I've been waiting for him for a long time, but a little while longer will not matter, after tonight, we'll have eternity.'

'Let me get this straight,' Dean cut in. 'You've been showing up the past several months, helping us out, pulling our asses out of tight jams, all so you could get laid? Is that right? Sweetheart – are things so rough down in the pit you got to go through all this bullshit just to get some ass?'

'Well, I guess you'll never know will you? Not with Hazra dead and your contract nulled.' She shirked her shoulders. 'Still, just because you won't be going to the pit doesn't mean that I can't enjoy myself watching you die.' She smiled menacingly at him.

'That's right, Sam will have sex with you and go all dark side on me.'

'Not quite, but close enough.' She positioned herself so that she was straddling his lap, looking into Dean's eye's she asked him in a husky voice, 'Tell me Dean, since you brought your brother back from the dead, have you noticed anything unusual about him?'

'Other than the fact that the guy attracts crazy demon bitches like flies to honey? No.'

'So you missed the part where he made Swiss cheese out of Jake?'

'Jake had it coming,' Dean hissed.

'He shot down Hazra's crossroad demon,' she insisted.

'Demon – enough said.'

'Or how about when he cut off Gordon's head with razor wire?'

'Gordon was all vamped out, he had to kill him.' Dean defended.

'That's true, but Sam was willing to kill Gordon before you found out about the teeth. That's not like Sam, is it? He was also pretty gung-ho about taking out that witch's coven.'

'But…'

'And let's not forget about Colorado!' She exclaimed happily, her smile only inches from his mouth, and it he could have leaned forward to bite her, he would have.

'What about Colorado?' Dean said angrily.

'Why, about how he was all on board for sacrificing Nancy the virgin secretary.' She explained, as if Dean were three.

'Don't!' He said dangerously, wondering how much of this conversation Sam could actually hear.

'Yes,' she continued, ignoring him. 'You were the one who stopped him from going through with it. I even had the silly little girl fooled. If you had kept your big mouth shut, she would have been sacrificed, and I could have had Sam then. But you interfered, and so I had to wait.'

'Sorry to ruin your plans.'

'Don't be, this has worked out better than I could have hoped for. Hazra is dead, Sam has willingly taken part in sacrificing an innocent victim...'

'Ruby, you are anything but innocent.'

'Maybe so, but I was guiltless in this matter. I had nothing to do with your deal Dean, so that makes me innocent.' She slapped him hard against the face. 'And do call me Annathea. Ruby is no more.'

'What's so special about sacrifices anyway, you keep bringing it up.'

'Well – for Sam's awakening. You see, he had to pass a few tests. You've toughened him up, made him harder, less so than the gentle guy he used to be. Sacrifices are such wonderful things, they open doorways to such amazing possibilities. He's ready to become what he was meant to be now.'

'What is it that makes you guys think that he's still this 'Keanu Reeves' chosen one anyway? He hasn't shown any of his powers or had any visions since Yellow-Eyes bought it. So why are you still after him?'

'Dean, do you have any idea what your brother accomplished tonight?' She asked incredulously.

'We offed a demon, not for the first time either.'

'You killed him, true. But you couldn't have done it if Sam's powers weren't as strong as they are.'

'Okay, you are not making any sense now. Maybe I didn't make myself clear before, but Sam's not having anymore Madam Cleo moments.'

'Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dean, really! You think that the gifts Azazel gave your brother died when he did? No. Just the opposite. Sam has just spent so much time suppressing his abilities that he doesn't even realize he's doing it anymore.'

'No.' Dean hissed.

'Yes,' she insisted. 'How do you suppose he was able to defy Hazra tonight? Hazra told him to stop, but he walked over to you anyway. He lifted your arm, he broke the spell Hazra put on you. So you tell me how your kid brother went up against a demon as old and as powerful as him, and came out on top.'

'Because he's got an awesome older brother?' Dean offered.

'Hazra was controlling you with barely a second thought, and you were helpless. He had Anna on the ground screaming, and you couldn't lift that pistol to save her. He tried to stop Sam, but Sam wouldn't be stopped because Sam is meant to be our leader. He has the brains, the training, he can walk through salt lines, drink holy water and touch iron without being affected. He's human but with all the powers of even the strongest demons. I mean to give him the rest of his powers, teach him how to use them, open him up to the abilities Azazel's blood entitled him to.'

'Sam will never follow you,' Dean promised her.

'Follow me? Are you that thick in the head? I'm going to be following him. Sam will lead Azazel's army with me by his side as his queen. Together, we will destroy Hazra's army, led by that little bitch _Lilith_, and we will turn the earth into our own Eden of chaos and terror.'

'Azazel's army, Hazra's army… you guys seriously don't have anything better to do but play MASH? Hey – were you Hotlips Houlihan?'

Ruby only smiled at him with Anna's lips. 'Poor Dean,' she whispered. 'Always using jokes to hide behind. Always hiding from your greatest fears.'

'I'm not hiding princess, I'm right here. And you are certainly not my greatest fear.'

'I know I'm not, but I know what is.' She smiled menacingly.

'Don't pretend you know me Ruby,' Dean said in a condescending tone. 'Don't you dare.'

'Your greatest fear is being un-loved, un-valued by those closest to you.' She taunted him.

'Come off it,' he chastised her.

'You were always doing what you were told to by Daddy, desperate for his approval.'

'Shut up.'

'You were always willing to go that extra mile to protect Sam,' she sing-songed.

'I said shut up!' He bellowed.

'I know your deepest desire too.'

'Don't,' he whispered menacingly, not wanting to hear her lay his heart out bare.

'Love,' she said simply, like it was something so easy and commonplace. 'A wife and family of your own,' she taunted. Dean bit his lower lip to keep from screaming at her. 'But who could ever love a freak like you? You could never walk away from this job, it's in your blood, and how could you expect a woman to raise a child with you, doing what you do? Any rational woman would head for the hills as soon as you told them about ghosts, vampires and werewolves. Actually, the one time you told a woman the truth about yourself, she did just that – didn't she? What was her name? Cassie?'

'Don't you say her name you black eyed bitch!' Dean spat at her.

'And after Cassie left you, you swore to yourself you would never tell another woman what you do. You'd never allow yourself to get that close again. You gave up on your dream, and you just went out to have as many women as you could, because if you left them, they couldn't leave you, and it wouldn't hurt like that again.'

'Don't listen to her Dean!' Sam called out for the first time in ages.

Ruby ignored them both. 'Then, by chance, you met Anna in a seedy bar. Pretty Anna, who knew what you were. Hell – she wasn't any different from you. She knew what was out there and how to fight it. She was a perfect match for you. You see, whether you realized it or not, during all your years of philandering opulence, you were really still looking for love. Someone who could accept a freak like you. And when you finally found her, you didn't recognize her for what she was. You used her and discarded her like a soiled tissue.' She paused to kneel in front of Dean so she could look him in the eye. He was breathing hard and still biting his lower lip so hard that he had started to draw blood. 'You see, Anna had always been looking for the same thing too. The only difference was she recognized her match in you.' Ruby brought her lips to Dean's ear and whispered, 'she gave her heart to you that night. Silly really, falling in love with someone after knowing them for only a few hours, but there you have it.'

'Please, don't.' Dean begged her, not wanting to hear more.

'But I'm getting to the best part,' she insisted, smiling at his pain. 'She fell in love with you the moment she saw you. You, her brave strong hunter – Dean Winchester. You would understand her loneliness, her desire for a mate who could accept her for the leper she was. She never stopped loving you, you know.'

'Stop,' Dean whispered, hurt welling up with every word she said.

'Even after you deserted her.'

'Stop,' he begged, every word a stab to the heart.

Ruby continued to speak with Anna's mouth and voice, and Dean tried to remind himself that it was Ruby, and not Anna, who was punishing him. 'The whole bitchy thing, when you showed up on her doorstep, was all an act. It was only her pride that kept her from running into your arms. She loved you, and she was going to have to kill you, and it was tearing her apart because she still believed you were the only man for her. Once you've had a Winchester, you can't go back.'

'Ruby,' Sam called softly, 'stop torturing him… please. You've said more than enough to hurt him.'

'You're right, I have,' she said as she pushed herself to her feet and sauntered over to Sam. 'It's your turn now. You see, as much as I'm looking forward to leading the demon army at your side, I'm still a little pissed about this evening. I know I said I needed you to sacrifice me in order for me take you to your awakening, and I know it's irrational for me to be mad that you did what I wanted you to do, but still – possessing a wild animal sucks.'

'So let's hear it Dr. Phil, what are you going to tell me about myself that I don't already know?' Sam taunted her from his prone position on the ground.

'Sam,' she beamed, 'you and I are going to have so much fun together.' She stood over him for a minute before straddling his hips like a lover. Dean wanted to look away but couldn't. He watched as Ruby in Anna's body, began to unbutton Sam's shirt, spreading the material to the sides to bare his chest.

'I don't suppose telling you I'm not interested will get you to off me?' Sam asked.

'Don't worry Sam,' she whispered while kissing his chest. 'Your curse won't affect me.'

Sam's jaw went hard as he glared at her. Dean saw the look on his brother's face and called out, 'Curse? What are you talking about? Sam's not cursed.'

'Yes he is,' she purred. 'It's been haunting him for years, working slowly but surely.' She looked over her shoulder to smile at Dean. 'Your brother's got quite a record. Nothing as remarkable as your list of conquests Dean, but impressive all the same.' Turning back to lovingly stroke Sam's cheek she said, 'It's his curse and his greatest fear all in one. But don't worry Sam. I'm going to change all that for you.'

'Get off me!' He growled.

'Sure sweetheart,' she said while standing up, 'for now.' Ruby walked back to Dean and straddled his lap again, snaking her arms around his neck like she was going to kiss him. 'You know Dean, Sam knows exactly what I'm talking about, he just doesn't want you to know.' She tried to brush her lips over his but he turned his head away from her. 'Do you want to know what Sam's greatest fear is?' She asked undeterred.

'Sam's greatest fear is clowns,' Dean answered her.

'I'm talking about what keeps him awake at night.'

'So am I. Go put on a wig and a red nose and I promise you'll scare the crap out of him. He won't sleep for days.' Dean joked.

Ruby called over to Sam, 'Has your brother never noticed that you stay away from women, Sam?'

'Are you trying to tell me my brother's gay? 'Cause I got to tell you I don't buy it for a second.' Dean added.

'No Darling,' she said turning back to him, 'Nothing like that. Sam loves women, he's just afraid to touch them because every woman he sleeps with dies.' She said matter of factly.

'That's impossible! How could every chick he sleeps with wind up dead?' Dean demanded.

'Well, let's see,' she said as she started ticking off her fingers as she kept count. 'There was Jessica… and then there was Madison.'

'No way! He's had to have been with more than two girls. Sammy!' He called, 'Tell her she's out to lunch!' But Sam said nothing. He just continued to stare up at the sky, gritting his teeth.

'See?' Ruby said with a gloating smile. 'He knows all about the curse.'

'Well what about Susan from the other night? He was with her, and she's still breathing…isn't she?'

'Trust me Dean, if Sam had slept with that piece of trash, I would have killed her myself out of principle instead of waiting for the curse to take her.'

'He said he was with her,' Dean insisted.

'Did he actually say he nailed her, or did he say they went to the alley for awhile?' She questioned him. Dean had to stop and think to remember that that was exactly what Sam had said. 'They were making out in the alley for awhile but then Sam had a run in with his conscience, and left her there all by herself. She was pretty angry with him. Guess she should have gone off with you after all.'

'But Sam had to be like, twenty, when he first met Jess. There's no way she was his first.'

'It's true! Sam was a bit a late bloomer.'

'Shut up Ruby! Don't you talk about Jessica!' Sam shouted.

'You see Dean,' she continued loudly so that Sam could hear every stinging word. 'Sam grew up watching you whore yourself around, and he was always a little disgusted by it. So he promised himself that he would wait until he found true love. And he found it in sweet little Jessica.' She laughed lightly, 'I don't think _she_ even knew she was Sam's first. Who would think that a guy looking like Sam would be in his second year of college, and still be a virgin?' She looked over her shoulder to give Sam a sympathetic glance. 'And after she died, he wasn't interested in women for awhile, but you knew about that, didn't you Dean? Then there was Madison, and he just jumped in the sack with her – must have been her animal magnetism, because that shocked all of us down below. I laughed so hard when he shot her himself. It was a just like a Visa commercial priceless moment.' She laughed to herself and Dean felt the invisible bonds loosen. He lashed out with his fist and punched her in the jaw, sending her sprawling. Dean went to lunge at her but she threw her palm up at him, sending him slamming back into the obelisk.

Ruby was breathing hard, gasping for air. Then she started to laugh, and the sound of it sent shivers down Dean's back because she sounded like she'd lost it. And as if a rational demon wasn't bad enough, Dean didn't want to have to deal with one who wasn't playing with a full deck anymore.

"I can see why you like her so much Dean,' she said through the laughter. 'She's a real fighter isn't she? Blondie over there didn't make any fuss at all, and here Anna nearly knocked me loose.'

'Anna!' Dean yelled. 'Anna! You can fight her!'

'How touching,' Ruby said as she wiped a tear from her eye. 'She really is a feisty one! You should hear what she's screaming at me. Enough to make even you blush Dean.'

'Yeah?' Dean challenged, feeling hopeful for the first time in what felt like hours. 'In a fair fight, one-on-one, Anna would wipe the floor with your ass!'

'Oh Dean,' she sighed, all tinkling laughter gone now. 'I'm a demon, I'm not compelled to fight fair.' She got to her feet and dusted herself off. 'Maybe it's time to get to business. I've spent enough of the evening throwing your mistakes in your faces. Let's get this bitch over with so the real fun can start.'

'What are you going to do Ruby?' Sam asked, sounding frightened for the first time.

'Nothing much Sam, don't worry. I'm just going to kill you.'

'I thought you said earlier you weren't going to hurt him?' Dean shouted.

'He won't feel a thing, I promise.' She winked at him and pulled the silver demon-killing blade from Anna's belt.

'Hey bitch!' Dean yelled to get her attention, not wanting her anywhere near Sam with that knife. She paused to look at him. 'If Sam's supposed to be an all powerful demon warlord – why doesn't he just get off the ground and pulverize your ass?'

'He never learned how to channel his power. Besides, fighting Hazra probably tapped him out anyway.'

'If he never learned to channel his power, how did he fight him?' Dean wanted to keep her talking.

'Fear, most likely. Some freak adrenaline thing – who knows?' She dropped to straddle Sam's hips again. 'And now darling, what I've been waiting so long for.'

'What are you going to do?' Sam whispered.

'I'm going to turn you into a living demon.' She said, looking down into his face.

'How can you do something like that?' Sam asked. Dean cringed at the fear in his brother's voice, and knowing there was nothing he could do to help him.

'A clever witch like myself knows a couple handy spells.' With that she started speaking words that Dean didn't know in a language he didn't recognize.

Dean felt tears start to fall down his cheeks as Ruby started carving marks into Sam's chest with her knife, Sam screamed out in pain. Dean clenched his fist in disgust at what he was being forced to watch. _'Wait a second!'_ he thought to himself. _'My hand moved.'_ He opened and closed it a few more times, each time getting easier. His mind was racing with hopes that Anna was still fighting her possessor. Dean could feel the pressure on his ribs abating. He hoped that Ruby was too intent on her spell that she didn't realize that she was losing control of him. Dean could move his arm a little now. _'Come on Anna!'_ He urged her on with his thoughts. If he could just get free…

Ruby's chanting took on a faster pitch. She drew the blade across her palm and smeared her own blood on the wounds on Sam's chest. He screamed like it was burning him.

Dean could move his torso slightly now – _'just a little bit more Anna.'_

Ruby was panting now as she raised the blade high into the air above her head. The moonlight reflected off it to make it seem as if it were made of water instead of deadly metal. She screamed as she made to plunge the blade into Sam's heart, and Dean felt all Ruby's control on him snap like rubber bands pulled too tight. He lunged forward and grabbed the colt that was still on the ground next to him. Bringing it up, he pulled the trigger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The shot was deafening, the recoil knocking him back onto his side. He looked up to see a great cloud of black smoke pour out of Anna's mouth, before she pitched forward onto Sam. _'Oh God, no! Please, no!'_ He prayed. He scrambled over to them. Sam was rolling her off him and onto the ground, but not before Dean saw the stain of dark red blood spreading across the center of her back.

'Anna!' He called frantically. 'Anna, look at me!' He begged her as he cradled her head in his lap, her blood soaking into his jeans. Her eyes were wide and glassy, looking over his shoulder at a sight he couldn't see. His vision became blurry as his eyes filled with tears. She was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean didn't know how long he sat on the grass cradling Anna against him. He kept whispering _'I'm sorry'_ to her so many times that the words lost meaning. He hadn't thought when he pulled that trigger, he just saw that awful blade held high in the air ready to pierce his brother's heart, and he had to save Sam. Now he sat on the cold ground, covered in blood and drowning in grief and guilt. He had lost her, his sweet, beautiful Anna. His brave Anna, who had tried so hard to save him, both of them. Helping John Winchester's sons had cost her her life, the greatest price she could pay, and Dean cursed the fates for having taken her away from him when he finally learned she was what he needed to be made whole.

Dean felt a large hand on his shoulder and looked up into Sam's strained face. 'Dean,' he said gently, 'we can't stay here. It's almost dawn.' He pointed into the distance for his brother to see the thin strip of pink that was cresting the horizon.

'We can't leave her like this,' Dean whispered, his throat thick and his voice breaking.

'I know,' Sam gestured to two shallow graves he had dug by himself so that his brother could be alone with his grief. Sam had already placed Ruby's blond host in one of them and there was a can of gasoline and a bag of salt on the ground next to the graves.

Sam leaned in to help his brother carry Anna, but Dean shoved his hands away. 'I'll do it,' he insisted. He placed one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees. He walked slowly towards the grave that Sam had dug for her, being careful that her head didn't loll from side to side. Standing on the edge of the freshly dug earth, he hugged Anna to him for one last time before laying her gently in the ground. Smoothing her hair out under her head, and tucking an insolent stray tendril behind her ear, he placed a kiss on her forehead. His fresh tears landed on her cheeks.

Folding her arms across her chest, Dean placed a kiss on her knuckles. Catching a glimpse of silver around her neck, he saw that she was wearing a heavy silver ring on a delicate chain around her neck, and he was over-come by a desire to have something of hers to keep with him. He looked at the thick silver band on the thin chain and wondered if it would fit. He unclasped the necklace and studied the ring in his palm, it was easily several sizes too large for her. Dean held it up to the growing light, taking in the weight of the ring and the simple braided pattern running along the face of it. It wasn't a woman's ring, Dean was sure, it was too masculine for that. He turned it over to see if there was some sort of inscription on the inside. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket to shine the light on the inside of the wide silver band. There, carefully scratched into the metal, was a protection pentagram, with the initials DW in the center. Dean ran his finger over the engraving, but the scratches were worn smooth, this was something that had been done some time ago. Dean looked at his left hand and wondered. He held the ring at the tip of his ring finger for a second before sliding it down to rest at its base, a perfect fit.

Dean stood up, feeling a few more tears track down his face. He motioned to Sam, who had been watching from several yards away. Sam picked up the gasoline can and doused Anna liberally with the fluid. Next he sprinkled salt over her. He was about to light a match when Dean grabbed his hand to halt him. 'I'll do it,' he whispered painfully. Sam walked away and threw a match on the poor blonde whose name they didn't know.

Dean stood overlooking Anna's shallow grave for a moment before striking the match. Letting it burn in his fingers for a moment, he whispered hoarsely, 'Good-bye Anna.' He was unable to say anything else, countless words lodged themselves painfully in his throat. Throwing the match onto her chest, he watched as blue-black flames devoured her. He stayed there until the flames burnt themselves out, her body blackened and charred, but at least her soul would remain at peace. Dawn had given way to early morning and the sky was a pale golden color now.

Sam came up behind him, 'Dean?' He asked gently, holding the shovel upright next to him. 'Why don't you go wait in the car, I'll finish up here.' Dean nodded his thanks and walked away from the grave of the woman who had loved him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam slammed the trunk of the Impala, and climbed into the front seat, obviously exhausted. Dean started the engine, the radio coming on and blasting Kansas' 'Wayward Son' loud and clear.

_There'll be peace when you are done_

'Great,' Dean muttered darkly, 'just fucking great.'

_Lay your weary head to rest_

'What is it?' Sam asked worriedly.

_Don't you cry no more_

'I swear, this song is like our fucking theme song or something!' Dean cursed as he pressed on the gas, sending gravel spraying in all directions as he left the abandoned church's grounds.

_The End_

And this is the end of my first Supernatural fanfic. I hope that everyone that's read it has enjoyed it, or if not, constructive criticism is always a help. I love to see reviews in my inbox, so please leave one. I haven't decided if I'll do a sequel to this one or not, there's still lots to tell. We have to know if Sam can master his new powers and defeat Lilith, how will his powers and Ruby's interrupted spell affect him – and his and Dean's relationship (absolutely no Wincest, that is my solemn vow). Also, there may be a visit the boys pay Bela, they still have Anna's mirror to get back, Dean won't let her have it purely out of principal. I've also tried to be as true to the series as I could. Hopefully the final four episodes at the end of April will keep me happy until the new season starts in the fall. Did anyone else breath a sigh of relief when they released there would be a fourth season? I know I sure did! Thanks to everyone that's read this, it's a fun hobby, and a big thanks to all those who take the time to leave a review :-)

-Hermy80


End file.
